Laisse le soleil luire sur ma face
by Nevermind555
Summary: Parce que j'aime profondément Joker... et parce que son histoire avec Beast est trop cruelle... j'ai décidé de lui offrir une nouvelle chance avec un OC ; ))
1. Loup y es-tu ?

_**Laisse le soleil luire sur ma face  
**_

 _Chapitre 1 : Loup y es-tu ?..._

Joker laissa sa monture s'abreuver dans le cours de cette rivière. Ses pensées étaient vagabondes. Accroupi à côté de l'encolure de la jument bai, il laissa sa main valide et gantée courir le long des crins sombres.

Devant eux se dressait un bois touffu, à l'obscurité compacte.

"J'espère qu'il te reste du courage, ma belle..." soufflé à la jument. Cette dernière leva la tête, sens aux aguets du fait d'un mouvement dans les feuillus.

Joker grimpa en selle et prit le contrôle des rênes, faisant filer la monture jusqu'au bois, talonnant afin de traverser la zone le plus rapidement possible.

Soudain, un loup surgit d'un fourré, suivi par quatre autres membres de la meute, se jetant au cou de la jument pour l'égorger.

Le cri de Joker resta étouffé dans sa gorge lorsque la jument chuta brusquement au sol. Deux loups vinrent en renfort du premier, tandis que la jument tentait de se débattre, vaincue par avance, sous les crocs meurtriers.

Deux autres loups tenaient Joker en respect. Ce dernier n'avait en guise d'arme que la lame de sa canne - autant dire que ses chances étaient minces !...

Les deux loups décrivaient des cercles de plus en plus restreints. Joker suffoquait, gorge sèche, sentant sa dernière heure arriver !...

Le loup bondit et prit entre ses crocs la cuisse de Joker. Une détonation vint mettre fin au supplice du jeune leader. Puis une seconde abattit froidement un second loup, faisant prendre la fuite aux trois autres carnivores.

La cuisse de Joker lançait, baignant de sang son pantalon. Le jeune homme était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Une gifle le fit revenir à la réalité.

"Reste avec moi, mon garçon !..."

La voix était fluide, ferme. L'homme que Joker distinguait, dans le vague, était grisonnant, proche de la cinquantaine.

Le cercle sombre se referma malgré le rappel à l'ordre et Joker perdit connaissance.

* * *

Joker se réveilla en sursaut, pensant que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Hélas, sa jambe se chargea de lui rappeler l'amère réalité en lançant dans tout le corps.

La chambre où il se trouvait lui était étrangère... Joker envisagea silencieusement chaque détail que la pénombre permettait de deviner, regard faisant la ronde. La pièce était vaste, les meubles travaillés, le lit était à baldaquin.

Joker tenta de faire appel à ses souvenirs mais tout semblait se perdre au moment où le second loup s'était effondré à terre. Il soupira. Dire qu'il pensait atteindre le Comté de Suffolk avant demain soir !... Ce contretemps était fâcheux. Et cette blessure le clouerait au lit au moins une bonne semaine, voire davantage. Joker pesta intérieurement, serrant rageusement le drap. Il somnola jusqu'au petit matin.

On frappait à la porte. Une domestique fit son entrée, plateau garni entre les mains.

"Bonjour. Vous sentez-vous mieux ?"

"Où suis-je ?" questionna Joker, avec un peu de rudesse.

"Au domaine de Monsieur le Comte."

 _Un noble ?..._

"Monsieur vous a sauvé des loups dans le bois." déposant le plateau en bord de lit. "Le médecin est plein d'espoir pour votre jambe."

 _Ce serait vraiment d'une triste ironie si je venais à la perdre !... Un bras a suffi._

"Votre jument, par contre..."

Joker grimaça.

"Monsieur le Comte devrait vous voir dans la matinée, je pense. En attendant, mangez ce qu'il vous plaira."

Joker eut un appel d'estomac à la vue du plateau richement garni. La domestique rit. Joker en fut embarrassé.

* * *

Le Comte paya une visite au convalescent sur les coups de dix heures. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait déjà eu affaire à la meute de loups et que Joker pouvait s'estimer heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte !...

Joker le remercia chaleureusement.

Le Comte détonnait pour un membre de la noblesse, s'adressant à l'artiste sur un ton affable et vrai, sans fioritures et même avec quelques écarts de langage qui surprirent Joker.

"On va prendre soin de toi, ici. Tu vas rapidement être sur pieds, mon garçon." paternel.

Joker se dit qu'il avait vraiment eu de la chance... que tous les membres de la noblesse n'étaient finalement pas si mauvais mais il demeurait sur ses gardes - expérience oblige. Il avait tant vu... il avait vu la folie s'emparer de celui à qui il devait tout !... Le souvenir fit passer une bille de fiel au travers de la gorge du jeune artiste.

* * *

"La plaie est belle. Bien entendu, il restera des marques mais aucun nerf ne semble avoir été touché. Monsieur le Comte a tiré juste à temps !..." confirma le médecin. "Je vous ai emmené une béquille afin que vous puissiez circuler."

Joker fut ravi de se lever et de parcourir le manoir, s'arrêtant devant chaque portrait, tentant d'y retrouver des traits communs avec le visage du Comte.

Il entra dans ce qui semblait être le bureau du Comte, chargé de paperasses diverses, livres posés sur les rayonnages bois d'une magnifique bibliothèque. Les ouvrages étaient principalement écrits en allemand et Joker y fit le rapprochement avec le nom à consonance germanique du Comte. Il subsistait quelques traces de la rudesse de la langue dans les termes anglais du Comte.

* * *

Le Comte dénicha quelques ouvrages en anglais pour le jeune artiste. En outre, les deux hommes disputaient des parties d'échecs interminable.

Alors que la partie se disputait âprement, une furie fit son entrée, jetant sa cravache dans un coin de la pièce.

"SALOPERIE DE CANASSON !" tapant des pieds.

"Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?... non, laisse moi deviner... refus devant l'obstacle ?..." sans lever les yeux de la partie.

"Houmpf !" croisant les bras.

Le Comte leva enfin les yeux sur la cavalière, couverte de boue.

"Refus d'obstacle, à l'évidence." amusé. "Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous avons un invité." posé.

Joker hésitait quant au comportement à adopter : se lever et saluer poliment la jeune femme ou attendre qu'elle le fasse...

"Ton attitude le place dans l'embarras." dit le Comte.

"P... pas du tout." bredouilla Joker.

"De toute manière, quoi que tu fasses maintenant, jeune homme, tu ne trouveras pas grâce à ses yeux. Son humeur est massacrante." amusé par le caractère explosif de sa fille.

Cette dernière quitta les lieux en faisant entendre ses talons sur le marbre du sol.

"Ma fille." précisa le Comte.

"Eh bien... le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle a du caractère." souriant.

"Oh, de cela elle ne manque pas, en effet."

* * *

Le bain était le bienvenu, tandis que sa tenue était lessivée de la boue qui la maculait.

Elle s'y prélassait avec délice, dans la mousse agréablement parfumée, fredonnant un air pirate ; une chanson paillarde, sourire aux lèvres, faisant glisser le savon sur sa peau satinée.

Elle se rinça et quitta la baignoire, arborant un crâne pirate et des tibias entrecroisés dessous, tatoués au creux des reins.

Sa mauvaise humeur venait de s'envoler.

Elle quitta la salle d'eau et choisit une robe pour la soirée. Elle n'avait noté que sa chevelure ; d'une magnifique teinte orange !... Elle appréciait ce qui sortait du lot et avait une affection marquée pour ce qui détonnait dans le paysage.

* * *

"Donne-toi la peine de t'installer."

Joker s'exécuta, dépliant soigneusement sa serviette sur ses cuisses.

Le Comte choisit lui-même la bouteille de vin - un grand cru.

Joker était nerveux, notant un couvert supplémentaire.

"Détends-toi, mon garçon. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'en prend à sa monture qu'il en ira de même pour toi." amusé par l'émoi du jeune artiste.

"Je... ce n'est pas..." mais il finit par abandonner et sourire.

"Tu sais, il lui faut un peu de caractère car je suis souvent absent et sa mère est décédée lorsqu'elle était très jeune."

"Ah ?..."

La porte s'ouvrit et elle fit son entrée, dans une robe somptueuse.

"Là, tu vois ?" sourit le Comte.

Elle prit place en face de Joker.

"Tu lui as fait très peur, tu sais ?" dit le Comte à sa fille.

"Peuh !..." amusée, levant un regard clair sur le jeune artiste, laissant ses yeux le parcourir sans la moindre gêne, souriante. "Ainsi, je vous fais peur ?..."

"Non, ce n'est pas... enfin... oui, votre entrée était... quelque peu brutale..." bredouillé.

Elle pouffa, sans se moquer néanmoins. "Mettez-vous à ma place ; je déteste me retrouver couverte de boue après avoir valsé par-dessus un obstacle."

"Certes, ce n'est pas ce qui peut être le plus agréable..." concéda Joker. "... j'ose espérer que vous monterez à nouveau sur le dos de cet animal pour ne pas rester sur un échec."

"J'y suis remontée illico." alors qu'on servait les entrées.

Joker sourit. "Mes félicitations."

"Bien. Et vous, dites-moi, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé chez nous ?"

"Oh, l'histoire peut se résumer ainsi : une attaque de loups, dans les bois. Votre père m'a secouru juste à temps pour m'éviter de terminer en plat de résistance pour la meute." riant.

"Vous semblez mieux le prendre que moi mon échec à l'obstacle."

"Je suis entier !... c'est le principal !..." levant lentement les bras pour affirmer ses dires, sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui plaisait. Il lui plaisait fortement !... Et elle se félicitait de pouvoir ainsi l'observer à loisir durant tout le temps du repas.

De son côté, même si elle possédait des atours indéniables, Joker demeurait sur la réserve, notamment du fait de la différence de leur milieu respectif.

Le moment fut agréable, agrémenté de rires. Un souper comme Joker les affectionnait.

Mais sa troupe lui manquait horriblement. Il perdit un instant le fil des conversations, regard vagabondant par-delà les croisés. Ses amis devaient se faire du mouron...

"Quelque chose te chagrine ?"

"Oui, je..." souriant pour s'excuser. "... j'ai laissé ma troupe derrière moi et je pense qu'ils doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir revenir..."

"Votre troupe ?"

"Oui, je suis... chargé de l'opérationnel d'un cirque ambulant. Le bras droit du patron, pour ainsi dire..."

"Oh !... Ceci explique votre... style particulier !..." ravie d'avoir trouvé l'explication à son look haut en couleurs.

"En effet. J'espère que ceci ne vous incommode point..."

"Pas le moins du monde. Au contraire !..."

"Me voilà rassuré." main posée sur l'emplacement du cœur, assorti d'un soupir de soulagement.

"Puis-je faire remarquer que traverser ce bois en cette veille de la nuit n'est pas très judicieux." dit le Comte.

"Je vous l'accorde. Il y avait urgence."

"Une urgence qui justifie pareille prise de risque ?"

"Sans doute."

"Vous voilà bien avancé !..."

"En effet. Et cela me chagrine fort."

"Lorsque vous serez remis, nous pourrons vous mener jusqu'à votre troupe."

"Lorsque je serai remis..." répété, regard dans le vague puis revenant à la fille du Comte.

"Vous vous sentez bien ?..." s'inquiéta la belle.

"Oui. Oui, je... suis juste un peu fatigué."

* * *

Elle chantonnait en retirant sa robe. Elle avait toujours obstinément refusé qu'on lui impose un choix de vêtements, qu'on l'assiste lors de ses habillages ou qu'on la coiffe. Elle était forte et indépendante. Son père ne lui avait guère laissé le choix, lui-même élevé à la dure. Il exécutait des contrats pour le plus offrant ; il était sniper. Voilà pourquoi il était parvenu à abattre les loups en pleine obscurité. En plus de cette activité, le Comte était dans le trafic d'armes.

Il était également forain à ses heures. Il avait entièrement retapé le manège familial qui tournait à présent comme une horloge - si on omet les pannes récurrentes de l'orgue. La mécanique à vapeur, elle, fonctionnait à merveille, sans compter les années !...

Dans sa chambre, Joker avait le regard vide. Installé en bord de lit, il parcourait des yeux les coins de la pièce, les détails des meubles. Si seulement il pouvait donner de ses nouvelles à la troupe...

Il pencha le haut de son corps en avant, coude sur ses genoux, doigts perdus dans les mèches rousses.


	2. Histoire d'en sourire

_Chapitre 2 : Histoire d'en sourire_

Joker bénéficiait de soins quotidiens. Malgré cela, la guérison totale se faisait attendre.

On lui fabriqua un appareil afin de préserver son tonus musculaire et il s'y astreignait avec plaisir chaque jour. C'était un convalescent facile, toujours souriant et plein d'entrain.

* * *

Le garçon de cirque était adossé d'une épaule contre le croisé, index jouant avec la buée formée par la chaleur intérieure et le froid extérieur. Un soupir le traversa.

"Vous respirez la joie de vivre."

Il se raidit puis adopta un sourire de commande - le même que celui qu'il arborait lors des représentations, ce sourire qui camouflait jusqu'à la moindre de ses émotions.

"Non, je... tout va bien."

"Vous mentez très mal." s'installant sur la banquette contre le mur, face à lui.

Il eut un sourire plus franc. "Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour les miens..."

"Je comprends. N'y a-t-il pas une personne qui vous remplace en cas d'absence ?"

"Si, si, évidemment mais... ils sont ma famille, vous comprenez ?..."

"Mon père a promis de vous ramener auprès d'eux dès que votre jambe sera rétablie."

"Justement, la guérison tarde." avec un petit rire d'excuse. "Je ne suis pas de nature impatiente mais... les miens me sont très importants."

"Ce n'est pas en vous agitant que cela ira mieux."

"Vous devez me trouver ridicule..."

"Non. Je vous assure que non. Votre sollicitude est touchante."

Il attrapa sa béquille et s'installa aux côtés de la jeune femme, respectant une distance de rigueur entre eux.

"Avez-vous peur que je vous morde ?..." fit-elle, amusée.

"Pardon ?" surpris.

Elle désigna l'écart entre eux d'un mouvement de menton. "Plus, les hommes que j'ai déjà mordus ne s'en sont jamais plaints !..." riant.

Il eut le feu lui montant aux joues. "Vous... vous êtes du genre comique !..."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Franche."

"Je puis en témoigner."

"Parlez-moi de votre troupe..."

"Oh, eh bien, je suis très proche de la troupe principale... Nous sommes six."

"Très bien." se tournant vers lui, admirant les traits réguliers de son visage.

"Il y a : Dagger, lanceur de couteaux, Jumbo, cracheur de feu, Peter et Wendy, acrobates, Doll, funambule, Beast, dompteuse de fauves."

"Des noms de scène... n'ont-ils pas de prénom ?"

Il se mordit la lèvre. "Non, en fait... c'est... compliqué."

"Hmm mmm. Vous ne voulez pas en parler."

"Oui, je... préfèrerai éviter."

"Vous devez avoir vos raisons."

"Et vous ? Puis-je connaître votre prénom ?... Cela m'évitera de devoir vous appeler Comtesse..."

"Rachel."

"Rachel." comme un bonbon. "C'est joli." souriant.

"Voulez-vous savoir quel prénom je vous imaginais ?..."

"Oui." attentif et agréablement surpris.

"Ryan."

"Ryan." pensif. "Dans ce cas, pour vous je serai Ryan."

"Je suis curieuse : quel est votre nom de scène ?"

"On m'appelle Joker."

"Ah... Joker... la carte capable de se substituer à toutes les autres..."

"Oui, c'est... exactement cela."

"Viendrez-vous me voir monter à cheval un de ces jours ?"

"Avec grand plaisir. Et ce n'est pas pour vous voir mordre la poussière." s'en défendant.

"Oh mais tout dépendra de l'humeur de mon Na'ir..."

"Na'ir ?..."

"Mon étalon. Pur-sang arabe. Un cadeau."

"De votre père ?"

"Non, de... d'un homme."

"Oh ?... Vous êtes... engagée ?..."

"N... non !..."

"Pardon, je ne voulais pas me montrer indiscret. Pardon."

"Oh, vous ne l'êtes pas. Je... oui, il s'agissait d'un homme que j'ai aimé passionnément. Et qui m'a énormément gâtée."

"Il pouvait au moins vous offrir ce genre de présent... moi qui suis pauvre, je ne pourrai jamais couvrir quelqu'un de cadeaux."

"Ce ne sont pas les cadeaux qui font la valeur d'une personne, vous savez ?..."

"Sans doute."

Un silence s'installa.

"Avez-vous... quelqu'un dont vous êtes proche dans la troupe ?..." hésitant à poser la question, par peur de la réponse vraisemblablement.

"Je considère les membres de la troupe principale comme faisant partie d'une seule et même fratrie. Je n'ai aucun autre sentiment que le devoir de les protéger, qu'importe le prix."

"On écarte donc la troupe principale. Et la troupe secondaire ?..."

"Vous..." finissant par éclater de rire. "Vous ne perdez pas le nord !..." agitant son index. "Vous savez, parfois cela se fait presque par hasard... au détour d'un sourire ou d'un regard mais... nous restons des gens du voyage et nous ne nous attachons pas, par principe." sincère.

"Je puis me permettre un compliment ?..."

"Oui ?"

"Je vous trouve... magnifique."

Il rit, flatté. "Merci. Je vous retourne le compliment. Même couverte de boue !..." assorti d'un clin d'œil.

Elle bascula pour le heurter de l'épaule. "Hey !..."

"Ne m'en voulez pas !..."

Ils se regardèrent un moment. La tension était belle, nichée dans les corps, donnant libre cours à toutes sortes de pensées insoumises, crucifiant la décence.

* * *

Joker s'installa sur un des balcons du manège baroque.

Elle fit son entrée, sur un étalon immaculé habité par le diable !... L'animal galopait en tout sens, s'offrant quelques ruades qu'elle maîtrisa. Puis il finit par trotter amplement, faisant quelques écarts avant de se calmer.

"Il est fort nerveux !..." dit-elle.

"Je vois cela !... Rien d'étonnant que vous ayez fait un vol plané au-dessus de l'obstacle !..."

"Ah mais cessez de revenir sans arrêt avec ça !..." agacée.

Il rit. "Pardon."

"Je vais passer quelques obstacles."

"En êtes-vous certaine ?..." inquiet.

"Oui. Je déteste demeurer sur un échec." lançant l'animal au galop, tirant sur les rênes avant l'obstacle. Il passa l'oxer puis avisa le croisillon. Lorsqu'arriva le triple-barres, l'animal stoppa net, envoyant sa cavalière à terre, chutant devant les barres.

Joker se leva prestement et regagnait le sol battu. "Vous n'avez pas de mal ?"

Elle s'époussetait tandis que l'étalon paradait dans le manège, libre de toute contrainte.

"Je vais bien." presque grogné, jetant sa cravache.

Joker l'aida à retirer le plus gros de la terre sur ses vêtements. "Il ne fait pas dans la dentelle."

"C'est un vaurien."

"Si vous le dites !..."

Ils levèrent la tête en même temps, regards accrochés, main agrippée sur l'avant-bras du jeune artiste.

C'est elle qui vint chercher le baiser. Il se laissa approcher, frémissant tout entier au contact pourtant doux des lèvres. Paupières abaissées, il savoura la douceur sucrée du baiser, sans en attendre davantage.

Elle se sépara de lui, regard gourmand.

"Pardon, je..."

"Vas-tu cesser de t'excuser ?..." revenant à lui pour un autre baiser, plus exigeant, celui-là, l'attirant contre elle par les pans ouverts de sa veste pour s'y blottir.

Joker eut le réflexe de lâcher sa béquille pour l'envelopper de ses bras, mains montant jusqu'au cou pour se saisir de sa mâchoire délicate. Son corps semblait être l'objet des flots déchaînés, offrant vague après vague un océan grondant. Ses sens bourdonnaient, au zénith. Par pitié... qu'elle ne cesse !...

Elle choisit de faire descendre ses lèvres le long du menton pour finir, en toute intimité, au creux de son cou, au-dessus du col de chemise maintenu par un large nœud couleur moutarde.

"Je sais ce que tu vas dire... que c'est mal..."

"Je n'ai... aucune envie de te dire quelque chose de semblable." mains caressant le dos fin, dans des allées et venues lentes et répétées.

C'est l'étalon qui vint mettre fin à l'étreinte, jalousement, bousculant sa cavalière de manière incessante, de la tête, sur des hennissements brefs.

Elle se saisit de la bride, douce, et plaça un pied dans l'étrier pour grimper sur le dos du rebelle, reprenant les rênes courtes.

"Es-tu enfin d'humeur à passer ces obstacles ?" questionné à l'oreille attentive de l'animal.

"A mon avis, mais ce n'est que mon avis, tu tires trop sur sa bouche..."

"Je croirais entendre mon père !..." talonnant pour écarter l'étalon et repasser les obstacles.

Joker venait de récupérer sa béquille et il demeura au centre du manège tout le long de la démonstration. Na'ir ne jeta plus sa cavalière et passa sagement un obstacle après l'autre avec grâce et brio.

Une fois la séance terminée, Joker avait accompagné la cavalière jusqu'aux écuries.

Il fut très étonné de voir le peu de personnel en charge des écuries. Il comprit que le Comte et sa fille s'occupaient eux-mêmes de leurs montures.

"Ce soir, mon père reçoit. Je déteste ça." grommela-t-elle sur le retour.

"Du beau monde, j'imagine."

"Des gens insupportables, pour la plupart, oui." tranchante.

"Tu es un peu dure dans ton jugement..."

"Tu verras ça par toi-même." laconique.

* * *

Les invités commençaient à affluer. Les tenues étaient somptueuses, de même que les voitures.

Le Comte vint chercher Joker, lui apportant un costume sombre rehaussé de touches colorées. Le costume lui allait comme un gant. C'est ainsi qu'il apparut en début de soirée, ayant opté pour une canne sertie.

La fille du Comte se précipita sur l'un des invités ; un garçon aux cheveux auburn, le nez aquilin. Ils semblaient très complices, riant pour les mêmes raisons, faisant des messes basses en parcourant l'assemblée des yeux. Elle présenta le garçon à Joker comme étant son cousin. Joker en fut soulagé !...

Puis arriva trois aristocrates qui toisèrent d'emblée les hôtes, d'un regard aussi austère que hautain.

"Que je fasse les présentations, Erich Von Schnabel, Gunter Maasvonsen, Alex Ramenstadten."

"Cela ne me dit absolument rien !..." plaisanta le jeune forain.

"Pour les avoir déjà pratiqués, cela s'est terminé en règlement de comptes sur la pelouse."

Les trois hommes s'approchèrent.

"Du vent, vous l'étouffez !..." amena Erich, avec un geste dédaigneux de la main.

"Seigneur ! quelles couleurs de cheveux affreuses !..." s'offusqua Gunter, mouchoir devant son nez, comme si cela pouvait contaminer.

"Cousine... je ne vais pas pouvoir me tenir bien longtemps." poings serrés, prêt à en découdre.

"Le moucheron n'a toujours pas retenu la leçon, dirait-on !..." ricana Alex.

"Le moucheron va vous mettre son poing dans la figure !"

"Du haut de son petit mètre 70 ?! Sans blague ?"

Le coup partit tout seul : de la pointe de la bottine, vif, en plein tibia. Le deuxième eut droit à un coup dans l'estomac, quant au troisième... il se recula juste à temps pour éviter un beau crochet du droit.

C'est le Comte qui vint maîtriser le cousin. "Bernard ! Assez !... Assez, mon garçon !..." placé dans son dos, le retenant par les bras.

"J'exige réparation !..."

"Sans problème ! réglons ça dehors, entre hommes !..." grogna le belliqueux cousin.

"Quel grossier personnage !..."

"J'irai m'en plaindre à qui de droit."

* * *

Bernard shoota dans un marron pour l'envoyer au fond de l'étang, rageur, mains dans les poches.

"Tu es calmé ?" questionna le Comte.

"Je ne supporte pas ce genre d'individus."

"Crois-moi, avec l'âge, tu n'y feras même plus attention tant ils sont vains et creux."

"Bernard ?"

Une femme aux cheveux couleur ébène montés en chignon et aux iris rouges vint le prendre par les épaules.

La fête tourna court pour eux.

Joker et la fille du Comte se retrouvèrent dans le jardin. Elle frissonnait et il lui offrit la veste de son costume, galant.

"Tu es tellement différent... d'eux." serrant les pans de la veste de ses mains croisées.

"Nous ne sommes pas du tout du même milieu." haussant les épaules.

"Plus... j'adore la couleur de tes cheveux... Ryan." souriante.

L'appel atteint le cœur en plein, le faisant sourire à son tour. Il eut terriblement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, là, maintenant, à la vue de tous... mais il s'en défendit, par peur de les mettre mal à l'aise.

"Il vaut mieux rentrer... tu vas attraper froid." prévenant.

* * *

La veste à carreaux regagnait le dossier du fauteuil.

"Bien. Je vais te laiss..."

"T-t-t-t-t !..." l'attrapant par la main avant qu'il ne file. "Tu restes ici cette nuit."

D'accord. Réfléchissons... que penserait le Comte s'il venait à apprendre que...

"Tu réfléchis trop, Ryan." mains descendant le long de ses bras, l'attirant à elle, lèvres venant prendre celles, ébahies, du jeune artiste.

Aussitôt, une voix cria à pleins poumons : " _Elle va se servir de toi... comme toutes les autres... tu l'amuseras un instant puis... elle se lassera_."

Joker ferma étroitement les paupières, en proie à un violent dilemme. Elle n'insista pas devant l'angoisse du rouquin.

"Je te fais peur à ce point ?..." sans pour autant quitter son corps du sien.

"Ce n'est pas..." riant pour camoufler le malaise. "... disons que... cette demeure est celle de ton père et que... vu l'accueil qu'il m'a réservé..."

"... tu ne souhaites pas _abuser_ de son hospitalité ?..." complétant sa phrase avec justesse.

"En quelque sorte, oui." haussant les épaules.

"Alors tu n'as rien compris, Ryan." sèche, sourcils froncés.

"Pardon ?"

Elle le relâcha et il frissonna, loin de sa délicieuse emprise.

"Je disais que tu n'as pas compris notre façon de fonctionner." commençant à se défaire de ses gants longs.

Joker tentait de rassembler les pièces qu'il avait manquées afin de remonter le puzzle à toute vitesse.

"Je ne voulais pas te blesser..."

Elle s'installa sur son lit, quittant ses chaussures l'une après l'autre. "Tu es un garçon adorable et attentionné, Ryan. Seulement... ces deux qualités combinées te font passer à côté de beaucoup de choses."

Joker s'en pinça la lèvre.

"Ton cœur, lui, est bouclé à double tour. J'ignore encore si tu l'as promis à quelqu'un, du reste..."

Joker déglutit. Il avait donc eu _l'imprudence_ de lui laisser voir tout cela ?...

Il baissa la tête, mâchoire serrée, tout comme son poing valide.

"Ne t'en fais pas. Tes secrets n'iront pas plus loin que ces quatre murs."

"Je..."

Bon sang, il pouvait se frapper mentalement et se traiter d'idiot !...

"J'ai vécu des... situations désagréables avec... des personnes de ta condition." finit-il par avouer. "Voilà pourquoi, je... ne sais sur quel pied danser avec toi."

Elle eut un léger sourire. "Pour ne plus savoir sur quel pied danser, mon cher, il aurait déjà fallu m'inviter."

Il en sourit, face à sa répartie.

"Si tu me vois comme un danger, nous devrions en rester là." dit-elle, sans aucune colère dans la voix.

Ça non plus, il n'en avait aucune envie !...

"Non, je... tu me plais. Vraiment."

Elle sourit à nouveau. "Toi aussi, tu me plais, Ryan."

"Seulement voilà... je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Je suppose qu'une vie de vagabondage ne te contentera pas."

Elle rit. "Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver là. Nous pouvons simplement partager un moment ensemble... faire même un bout de chemin ensemble, que sais-je !..."

"Cela paraît si simple et limpide dans ta bouche." frappé par la franchise qu'elle affichait.

"Je n'aime pas me compliquer la vie avec des formules alambiquées."

Se levant, elle s'approcha de lui, se permettant de passer le pouce le long des lèvres du jongleur. "Je souhaite voir ton véritable sourire, Ryan. Pas celui que tu réserves aux représentations."

Dans le mille !... Et du premier coup, en plus !...


	3. La peine, cette compagne

_Guests : merci pour la lecture et les reviews. Espérons que ce chapitre vous soit agréable ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : La peine, cette compagne_

Joker se tournait et se retournait dans ce vaste lit. Le manoir était plongé dans un silence figé, renforcé par l'obscurité. Lorsqu'il dormait à la belle étoile, Joker aimait entendre autour de lui les bruits nocturnes d'une nature éveillée. Sa préférence allait vers le petit ruisseau chantant dont le clapoti était rassurant.

Bon sang, il n'allait tout de même pas dormir sur la pelouse !... pas par ce froid !...

A dire vrai, la fille du Comte lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, dès que ses paupières s'abaissaient et qu'il pensait enfin tomber dans les bras de Morphée, cette _diablesse_ apparaissait et ses oreilles passaient en boucle le message entendu : "Offre-moi un véritable sourire..."

Joker glissa sa tête rousse sous les draps, recroquevillé par réflexe de protection.

Et cette jambe qui l'empêchait de fuir, loin !... la malchance était vraiment avec lui !...

Il se mit à penser aux siens. Là-bas... par-delà les collines...

Ils devaient bien, à présent, le penser disparu. A tout jamais. Et de quelle manière parviendrait-il à regagner le campement ?... Ils ne restaient jamais sur place longtemps. A cause de... ce _trafic !..._

Joker secoua la tête, paupières étroitement closes.

Il avait, depuis bien longtemps, perdu le fil du compte... il ne se souvenait, à la rigueur, que de certaines silhouettes enfantines.

Il soupira. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Quitter l'enfer de la rue pour un autre, tout aussi dévastateur ?...

Joker laissa perler une larme. Puis deux. Il renifla sous les draps puis pleura, amèrement.

" _Ton véritable sourire_..."

* * *

"Votre jambe est à présent totalement guérie." lui annonça le médecin.

Joker fut partagé entre un sourire de soulagement et une grimace.

"Merci pour vos soins."

* * *

Sitôt rétabli, Joker commença à se renseigner auprès des membres du personnel, savoir s'ils avaient entendu parler d'une troupe ambulante dans la région. Sa petite enquête se solda par un échec. Allait-il être condamné à terminer ici ses jours. Non !...

Il résolut de se rendre vers le seul point où sa troupe convergerait en cas de problème majeur : la demeure de leur protecteur.

Mais avant cela, il fallait faire des adieux au Comte... et à sa fille. Le plus ardu, sans doute.

Joker alla frapper à la porte. Il entra dans la pièce sur son invitation.

"Je..."

"Inutile que tu parles." sans humeur.

"A propos de... mon véritable sourire... j'ai bien peur de... ne jamais pouvoir te le montrer."

"Tant de défaitisme..."

Il baissa les paupières, laissant le sourire artificiel prendre place sur ses lèvres.

Ployant un genou, il attrapa le dos de sa main et y déposa ses lèvres.

"Merci. Prends bien soin de toi."

"Toi aussi."

* * *

Il avait eu un dernier regard pour les fenêtres de la chambre de la fille du Comte. Puis il talonna la monture empruntée pour s'éloigner du lieu le plus rapidement possible afin que son désir ne le rattrape pas !...

Au bout de quatre jours et trois nuits de voyage, il parvint à la demeure habitée par "père". C'est ainsi qu'on se plaisait à l'appeler, ce fou. Car "père" n'avait plus toute sa raison depuis des années. Il vivait dans son univers, cloîtré dans sa demeure aux allures de maison lugubre, hantée par des corps disloqués. Joker en avait le frisson chaque fois qu'il franchissait les lourdes portes de l'entrée.

La folie de père guettait depuis chaque coin sombre, prête à bondir sur les sains d'esprit.

Joker avait vendu son âme. Parce qu'il l'avait fallu. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Parce qu'il était l'aîné.

Père fut ravi de revoir son fils le plus sage revenir au bercail comme un agneau docile. Une photographie avait même été prise pour l'occasion... c'était d'une ironie !...

* * *

"Dagger !..."

"Senpai !"

Les retrouvailles étaient chaleureuses.

Beast se tenait là, incapable de retenir ses larmes car elle l'avait vraiment pensé disparu !... Sa magnifique tête rousse...

Les larmes de Beast n'avaient pas ému le jeune meneur. Rien ne pouvait plus, depuis longtemps, émouvoir celui qui se sacrifiait corps et âme sur l'autel du devoir.

* * *

La dompteuse prit place aux côtés de l'élu de son cœur.

Joker le savait. Joker l'avait toujours su. Mais il avait fait le serment de ne jamais répondre à ses sentiments, se refusant de l'entraîner toujours plus bas, dans la vaste spirale de désespoir maniée par "père".

"J'ai vraiment eu peur, tu sais... peur de t'avoir à jamais perdu."

"Ça n'a pas été le cas alors n'en parlons plus."

Beast se rendait compte que Joker lui échappait plus habilement encore que lorsque "père" lui avait donné les rênes du cirque, il y a quelques années.

Elle se pencha, attrapant le rouquin par le bras valide et embrassa sa joue. Il en demeura surpris puis esquissa un sourire indulgent.

"J'ai eu vraiment peur de t'avoir perdu, tu sais..."

Une fois de plus, il ne lui dit pas les mots qu'elle attendait. La même scène se répétait à l'infini : celle qui avait commencé alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le banc de l'orphelinat, une décennie en arrière, et que leurs mains conserveraient toujours cet écart entre elles ; incapables de se rejoindre...

Quoi qu'ils fassent ou qu'ils disent, il subsistait toujours entre eux cet distance infranchissable.

* * *

La ronde avait repris, inlassable. Et Joker souriait à tout va !... de ce sourire faux qu'il commençait à mépriser, qui revenait se plaquer sur ses lèvres, dévorant le peu d'innocence volée à la folie de "père".

Les représentations, les enlèvements d'enfants. Pour satisfaire la folie d'un "père" en manque de "bonbons". Joker cauchemardait, se réveillant la nuit en étouffant un cri, moite de sueur. Quitter cet enfer... pour un autre ?... Aller par-delà les collines ?... utopique.

Lorsque l'air quittait sa flûte, le piège se refermait sur l'âme innocente. Et lorsque la supercherie était dévoilée, que le carrosse s'éloignait, il fallait tuer. Vite. Bien. Sans laisser aucun témoin. Question de survie. Même cet enfer-là disposait de ses règles.

* * *

Ses bras chauds l'enveloppaient, sa bouche... ses lèvres... les paroles rassurantes ou folles murmurées à l'oreille percée d'or, faisant partir la pupille à la dérive...

Comme si la ronde des cauchemars ne suffisait pas à empoisonner les nuits du jeune leader, les rêves érotiques se plaisaient à présent à se rajouter au lot.

Le corps de Joker devenait le jouet favori des rêves. Joker en sortait soit avec la nausée, soit avec une envie folle vrillée aux reins.

Cette proximité lui avait paru si réaliste qu'il finit par prendre sa tête entre ses paumes ouvertes, secouant le haut de son corps, paupières serrées. "Sors de là !"

* * *

Joker était défait. Même le maquillage bariolé ne parvenait plus à masquer ses cernes. Et au fond de son coeur et de son être, un vide. Affreux. Qui fanait même le sourire de commande.

Etait-il possible qu'elle ait pu à ce point prendre tant de place en si peu de temps ?...

Et que restait-il de lui puisqu'elle lui pillait sa façade soigneusement construite en même temps que son sommeil ?

Joker étouffait, s'isolant de la troupe.

Bon sang, c'était bien le moment de vouloir de l'authenticité dans cet univers surfait !...

Joker serrait les dents. "Ce n'est plus possible." déclara-t-il fermement face à son miroir, dans un monologue tendu. "Soit tu l'oublies totalement, soit... tu..."

La réponse lui fut renvoyée en même temps que son image. Il recula d'un pas. Puis de deux. Finissant par s'échouer sur son lit, comme anéanti par la révélation.

* * *

Joker avait quitté le campement. Tôt. Avant l'aube, à dire vrai. Galopant à bride abattue.

Joker, l'enfant sage, était en train de désobéir, trahissant "père" et la troupe. Son attitude était cruelle et insensée. Cependant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il pensait enfin à lui. A son bonheur. A ce qu'il souhaitait !... Oui, c'était très égoïste, lâche et vil mais bon sang !... Que ça faisait du bien !...

Son cœur bondit un instant dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il arriva au point où les loups l'avaient attaqué, malgré le fait que les bois filtraient la lumière du jour, la rendant presque hospitalière et magique.

Enfin, le parc. La grille était close. Joker eut soudain une peur vive et inexpliquée : si le Comte et sa fille étaient repartis en Allemagne ?... Raaaah ! non !... Ce serait trop bête !...

Joker descendit de sa monture et appela.

On vint lui ouvrir, à son grand soulagement.

Quelques membres du personnel le reconnurent.

On lui annonça que Monsieur le Comte s'était absenté. Mais que Mademoiselle était présente, à son grand soulagement.

Une bouffé d'euphorie prit Joker au moment où il grimpa les marches du perron. De quelle manière et surtout avec quels mots allait-il pouvoir justifier sa présence ici ?...

N'allait-elle pas le renvoyer ?... ou pire, se servir de lui, le temps d'un amusement, pour l'humilier et le maltraiter l'instant d'après ?... Joker secoua la tête alors qu'on l'introduisait dans le petit salon. Là, il refusa de s'installer, préférant vagabonder dans la vaste pièce boisée. Son cœur était en train de se déchaîner dans sa poitrine, frappant avec force jusqu'à l'en faire sourire - un sourire authentique et véritable. "Ce que tu peux être bête !..." accorda-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit, le faisant se retourner, souffle happé.

Il se serait volontiers frotté les yeux pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas à nouveau un de ses rêves envahissant !...

Il demeurait là, bras ballants, sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Son seul souhait était d'ouvrir les bras pour l'y accueillir, d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son visage en lui murmurant combien elle lui avait manqué.

C'est elle qui prit l'initiative de le prendre par la main, de l'installer sur le canapé et de se placer derrière lui, admirant ses traits fins avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un magnifique baiser inversé renversant !... Le corps de Joker fut inondé par une chaleur extrêmement douce durant l'échange, partant des reins en rayonnant généreusement dans le corps entier. Il monta ses mains pour les placer derrière sa tête, sans y exercer aucune pression. "Par pitié... ne cesse pas..." susurré alors qu'elle avait donné de l'espace entre leurs lèvres, sur lesquelles le sourire était toujours présent - d'une splendeur affichée. Elle répondit à son sourire avant de revenir lentement le saluer avec douceur. C'était de miel, effleurant. Le jeune artiste ne souhaitait rien brusquer entre eux - il s'était contenté de l'impudence d'avoir débarqué ainsi au beau milieu de ce mois de printemps !...

Elle se sépara à nouveau de lui, conservant malgré tout une distance intime.

"Comment se porte ta troupe ?..."

"A merveille." sans se départir de son sourire.

Ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec les traits qui devenaient familiers. La larme peinte sous et sur la paupière gauche notamment.

Elle nota secrètement qu'il avait changé de tenue depuis la dernière fois, arborant une veste ouverte, portée sur les épaules sans être enfilée, mauve, le gilet était à losanges noirs et blancs, le nœud large couleur moutarde sur chemise blanche, pantalon bouffant à losanges sur le côté, guêtres blanches portées sur les bottines à bouts relevés.

Elle laissa ses doigts courir dans les mèches rousses, entortillant d'un doigt les bouts délavés des tresses.

"Dis le."

"Quoi donc ?... que tu m'as manqué ?..."

"Oui."

"Tu m'as... _atrocement_ manqué." jouant délicatement de ses doigts dans les cheveux auburn. "Et maintenant que je te regarde... tu me parais plus belle encore que lorsque je t'ai quittée."

"Tu es magnifique. Ryan."

Il sourit davantage à l'usage de ce prénom attribué.

Elle passa le bout de sa langue le long des lèvres amies. Il en frissonna des pieds à la tête.

"J'abuse ?..."

"Oui. Joliment." doux, venant caresser son visage aux traits encore enfantins, permettant aux doigts de sa prothèse de courir sur la peau nue.

Elle bascula du côté de son oreille percée. "J'ai envie de toi..." laissant ses lèvres courir le long du lobe, procurant là une révélation à peine déroutante.

Un souffle trahit la réponse qui se faisait attendre.

"Tu ne connais rien de moi..."

"J'en saurai un peu plus... assurément."

Il trouva le chemin de l'oreille aimante : "Moi aussi." soufflé.

"Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs... tu as sans doute faim... soif ?... le voyage n'a pas été trop éprouvant ? Les bois, je veux dire..."

"Je les ai traversés en plein jour, ma princesse."

"Je suis contente que tu sois là..."

"Je suis content que tu m'aies attendu."

"Si... je nous faisais porter de quoi manger dans mes appartements ?..."

"Je dis que l'idée est approuvée."

Elle passa devant lui, se pinçant les lèvres à l'idée déplacée venant de la traverser.

Joker ignorait s'il pouvait simplement se tenir sur ses jambes tant elles vacillaient !...

L'ombre d'un instant, ses doutes refirent surface ; sa naissance non-désirée par cette mère qui se prostituait dans les quartiers chauds de Londres... les crimes qu'il avait sur la conscience. Il en eut le vertige.

"Tu ne te sens pas bien ?..."

Le sourire venait de tomber, rhabillant le masque surfait.

Joker chassa le tout d'un mouvement de main.

"Je... ce n'est rien."

"Si tu souhaites te reposer..."

Il l'attrapa par la main, la faisant échouer sur ses jambes.

"Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour être avec toi." doux, faisant glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes, les happant dans un baiser passionné.

Elle attacha les bras autour du cou du jeune artiste, approfondissant le baiser à mesure.

Le corps de Joker était vif, brûlant d'un feu dévorant.

Il eut un tremblement dans le baiser, étouffant un petit rire coupable.

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

"Je n'ai jamais été... aussi proche de quelqu'un." laissant ses doigts courir le long des bras refermés sur son cou.

"C'est un peu triste."

"Ah..." regard dissimulé sous des paupières abaissées. "Le cirque, au lieu de m'ouvrir l'esprit, m'a fermé les yeux."

"Tu ne m'en voudras pas si... je te garde quelques jours rien que pour moi ?..." doigts venant jouer avec les mèches claires pendant le long de son dos.

Elle nicha son nez dans le cou du jeune leader afin de mieux pouvoir le respirer.

L'odeur y était presque familière.

Elle releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien, tentant d'y sonder sa peine.

"Elle est toujours là..."

Joker eut un sourire coupable. "Faisons en sorte de la faire disparaître, tu veux ?..."

"Tôt ou tard, il faudra t'y confronter."

"Il est trop tôt encore pour cela..."

"Elle finira par te détruire et je ne souhaite pas assister à pareil spectacle."

"D'accord." la faisant se relever, récupérant sa cape.

"Où... vas-tu ?"

"Où allons-nous, devrais-tu plutôt demander."


	4. Ruines

_Guests : Merci pour vos encouragements !... Espérons que la suite vous plaira ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : Ruines_

"Grimpe." tenant la bride, ayant retiré la selle.

"Tu es fou, nous n'allons pas prendre ton cheval !... Regarde-le, il est rompu !..." riant.

"Il tiendra. Comme moi je tiendrai. Allez." enjoignant la fille du Comte à monter.

Elle s'y employa et il vint se placer à l'arrière, talonnant.

En chemin : "Où m'emmènes-tu donc ?" intriguée.

"Tu verras. Tu comprendras ce pour quoi je me bats."

Au bout de quelques heures, ils atteignirent un village relativement isolé. De là, ils gravirent la colline la plus haute et...

Joker bondit du dos de l'animal, yeux écarquillés, bras ballants, figé.

"C'est pour me montrer ces ruines que tu... ?"

Elle comprenait bien que quelque chose clochait !...

Joker fit quelques pas, avisant un pan de mur et son corps bascula soudain en avant pour rendre le contenu de son estomac dans une succession de spasmes violents.

"Ryan !" descendant de cheval à la hâte.

Il l'empêcha d'avancer, bras tendu.

"Ça... va aller..."

"Je ne crois pas, non."

La crise se calma et il se redressa, récupérant une gourde pour y verser de l'eau dans la paume de sa main et nettoyer sa bouche.

"Je suis... désolé."

"J'aimerai comprendre..." s'approchant pour le soutenir, se glissant sous un de ses bras.

"Comprendre ?... ma raison de vivre... il n'en reste que des ruines." amer.

"Ta raison de vivre ?..."

"J'ai connu cet endroit plein de vie... il m'a roulé !... Il m'a roulé depuis tout ce temps !..." serrant le poing, rage sourde au ventre.

"Bon sang, je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu racontes !..." s'énervant.

Ryan vint serrer les bras de la fille du Comte de ses mains. "Cet orphelinat... était verdoyant et résonnait de cris et de chants d'enfants lorsque je l'ai quitté pour monter le cirque."

"Je vois, tu... as fréquenté cet orphelinat."

"Oui. J'y ai reçu l'éducation nécessaire. Moi, je suis... un enfant des rues, Rachel." émotion marquant ses traits.

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais que faire des conditions sociales." réaffirma-t-elle.

"Il se racontait que... ma mère se prostituait dans les chauds quartiers de Londres." voix basse.

Elle accusa le choc. "Qu'importe, mon amour." se blottissant contre lui.

Il l'étreignit fortement, regard se hasardant du côté des ruines de l'ancien édifice décrépi.

"Il m'a... menti..." soufflé dans son cou.

"Qui ?..."

"Notre... _bienfaiteur_." terriblement ironique sur le terme.

"Il t'a fait croire que l'orphelinat était encore en fonction ?..."

"Oui." savourant la proximité de leur corps mais en désirant davantage. "Serre-moi fort."

Elle y mit toute sa force - et bon sang, elle en disposait !...

Sa main remonta le long des mèches délavées, nichant dans le cou. Il en aurait presque ronronné de bonheur et de réconfort.

"Merci d'être là."

L'étreinte prit un tour de force du côté de Joker. "Il m'a..." laissant échapper un hoquet de rage.

"Shhh, shhh. Là." douce.

* * *

Joker se retourna une ultime fois, délaissant les ruines de ce passé.

Ainsi, "père" s'était joué de lui, prétendant que l'orphelinat était toujours en activité et abritait des enfants tirés de la rue... alors que l'édifice était tombé voici des années - presque une décennie !...

Joker serra la mâchoire à en faire saillir le muscle masséter. Il était devenu un criminel parce qu'il avait cru à la fable de "père" !... Il s'était souillé les mains parce qu'il avait souhaité protéger quelque chose qui n'existait plus depuis des années !...

Un nouveau haut-le-cœur lui traversa l'estomac mais il parvint à calmer sa colère et son dégoût. Ainsi... il avait accepté d'être détruit pour des ruines. Quelle ironie !... Quelle terrible et vile ironie !...

* * *

Joker soupira lorsqu'ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée chauffé. Il demeura un instant là, cape retirée, frottant ses bras de ses mains.

"Toi... je vais te mettre dans un bon bain chaud !..." s'amusait la fille du Comte.

"Chiche !..."

Elle rit et l'attrapa par la main, ordonnant qu'on prépare le bain.

Elle l'emmena directement dans les cuisines où les attendait un copieux repas.

Joker ne se fit guère prier ; son estomac vidé criant famine !...

Il manqua d'ailleurs de s'étouffer tant il prenait de grosses bouchées.

"Doucement... tu vas y rester !..." s'amusait sa compagne. "... et ce serait dommage."

Il avala sa bouchée, lui souriant malgré la tristesse.

"Que... comptes-tu faire, à présent, Ryan, par rapport à ce que nous avons vu ?..."

"Oh, je... ne l'ai pas encore décidé. Mais il est clair à présent que je ne peux plus faire confiance à cet homme."

Il eut un hoquet ; Seigneur, pourvu que ce fou ne se soit pas servi des enfants de l'orphelinat pour... satisfaire son vice !...

Il vira pale.

"Ryan ?"

"Ri... rien, ça va." offrant le sourire de commande en retour.

"C'est cela. Je le connais bien à présent, ce sourire trompeur."

Joker tomba le masque. "J'ai... à dire vrai, je devrais repartir pour m'assurer de plusieurs choses."

Elle fronça.

"Mais il sera bien assez tôt demain." affirma-t-il sans trop y croire.

"Si c'est important pour toi, je suis prête à t'accompagner."

"Non. Ce que tu y verrais te choquerait beaucoup. Je ne préfèrerai pas." nerveux.

Protéger sa troupe. Abattre le jeu de "père". Tâches ardues. Ryan sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Il observa ses paumes ouvertes. Ce sang... tout ce sang !... Pour une utopie !...

N'était-ce pas plus cruel encore que d'être le fils d'une catin ?...

L'appétit le quitta aussitôt pour une nouvelle nausée.

"Comme si... mon univers s'écroulait... m'offrant à la fois la liberté et l'horreur..." monologuait-il.

On vint leur annoncer que le bain était prêt.

La salle de bains était vaste, ornée de marbreries et possédant l'eau courante.

Joker tira sur le nœud couleur moutarde qui fermait son col. Puis il déboutonna son gilet à losanges.

Il jeta un œil sur le bain mousseux avec délice, avide d'y plonger son corps rompu.

Il ouvrit ses guêtres puis quitta ses bottines.

La chemise quitta sa peau, dévoilant la totalité de sa prothèse fixée à même le tronc.

A dire vrai, Joker eut envie de l'arracher et de la jeter loin de lui tant elle lui rappelait la trahison de "père".

"De quel droit pensais-tu que nous t'appartenions ?..." souffla-t-il, gorge étranglée par la colère. "Cela m'apprendra à faire confiance."

Il quitta son pantalon et se coula tout entier dans le bain chaud, soupirant de délice.

Ses muscles tendus trouvèrent un grand réconfort au contact de la chaleur du bain. Il se relaxa au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, paupières closes, appréciant ce luxe.

La manipulation de la poignée de porte tira Joker de ses rêveries.

Elle apparut, vêtue d'une robe blanche fine à la transparence exquise.

Son index était placé sur ses lèvres, lui enjoignant de se taire.

Elle s'approcha et se plaça derrière lui, posant les mains sur ses épaules, faisant glisser ses pouces sous les mèches pour masser sa nuque.

"Tu me traites comme le fils d'un roi." admit-il.

"Tu es mon hôte, tu te rappelles ?... Prince Ryan." soufflé à l'oreille percée.

"Oh !..." ravi, savourant les mouvements réguliers de ses pouces sur ses vertèbres endolories.

"Détends-toi, Ryan." douce.

Puis elle défit les tresses pour lui shampouiner les cheveux. Au moment du rinçage, alors qu'il maintenait sa jolie tête rousse en arrière, elle vint le gratifier d'un nouveau baiser inversé.

Joker sourit.

"Me trouves-tu audacieuse ?..."

"Oui. Et j'aime ça." levant son bras valide pour caresser ses cheveux attachés, l'attirant à nouveau à ses lèvres. "Je trouve cela incroyable que tu m'acceptes malgré mon passé. Ton père et toi êtes des gens d'une grande ouverture d'esprit. Et je me félicite de vous avoir rencontrés."

"Voilà des paroles qui me vont droit au cœur, mon cher Ryan." papillonnant sur les lèvres amies, au grand délice du rouquin, glissant les mains le long des épaules, caressant le haut du torse tandis que le baiser prenait une dimension plus profonde, les faisant s'exprimer durant l'échange au moyen de soupirs prononcés.

"Viens... dans l'eau..." supplié.

"Invite moi..." lèvres n'ayant de cesse de s'épouser.

"Viens... viens..." répété langoureusement.

"Habillée ?..."

"A ta... guise... je me chargerai bien de..." terminant par un sourire, dans le baiser, alors qu'il accentuait un peu plus la pression d'un jeu de langues déjà insistant.

Il ne la lâchait pas de la main lorsqu'elle se plaça sur le côté.

"Je ne risque pas de m'envoler, tu sais..."

"Oh... sait-on jamais !... Je préfère m'en assurer."

Il était absolument divin, installé dans cette baignoire à l'eau mousseuse qui camouflait son corps. Elle s'installa au bord pour l'admirer.

Un doigt tendre vint effleurer la joue de l'artiste, passant sur les lèvres en se faisant happer, sur des paupières mi-closes.

"Si tu savais... à quel point je te... veux." souffle tremblant.

"Je ne compte pas te faire attendre plus longtemps, dans ce cas..." se relevant, quittant sa robe sous laquelle elle ne portait strictement rien d'autre que la peau.

Joker entrouvrit la bouche d'émerveillement. Elle avait vraiment tout ce qu'il aimait : des seins menus, de belles hanches harmonieuses, une taille marquée.

Son désir fit un bond, si bien qu'il se leva de l'eau pour l'étreindre, la mouillant de ses bras.

Cette fois, le baiser fut loin d'être un jeu tant il exprimait le feu qui les consumait tous deux.

Joker prit place sur le bord de la baignoire, la guidant pour qu'elle le chevauche, sexe dressé reposant contre son joli ventre.

Elle s'amusa un moment avec la boucle qui ornait son sein droit, au grand délice du garçon.

Ses reins le lançaient joliment, animant une tension folle partout dans son corps.

Joker bascula légèrement le haut de son corps, se tenant, bras tendus en arrière, sur le bord opposé.

Il la laissa l'inviter à sa guise, respectueux de son corps. Sa tête frappait comme si son cœur se trouvait à la place de son cerveau !... Un son lourd lui monta à la gorge au moment où elle le prit jusqu'à la garde.

De son côté, la vision était absolument magnifique : cette gorge déployée sur ce corps vibrant.

Il lui laissa toute latitude pour mener la danse, frémissant des pieds à la tête, corps vrillé de plaisir.

Elle bougeait divinement sur lui, se contractant à mesure durant les périodes statiques.

Pour finir, Joker vint se lover sur elle, l'enfermant dans ses bras, bougeant en vif contresens de ses mouvements, sur des sons éloquents.

La jouissance les cueillis presque en même temps, étouffant les sons contre les peaux couvertes d'une jolie moiteur exquise.

"Laisse moi t'accompagner, Ryan."

Joker lui répondit par un sourire franc, venant caresser sa joue du revers de la main. "Tu es sûre ?..."

"Oui."

Il vint sceller l'accord par un baiser doux, corps encore tremblant de la joute à laquelle il avait été convié.

* * *

Ryan admirait les bouteilles d'âge de la collection de spiritueux du Comte. A dire vrai, il avait appris à être un connaisseur - et l'alcool fort était un bon moyen pour noyer sa conscience et éponger le sang qu'il avait sur les mains - mais il n'avait jamais été en présence de bouteilles aussi prestigieuses !... Il laissa échapper plusieurs sifflements admiratifs.

"J'en serai presque jalouse !..." glissa la fille du Comte, sur un ton espiègle.

"Je dois avouer que tu fais pale figure à côté d'elles !..." plaisanta Joker, tout sourire, ce qui lui valu un petit coup dans l'estomac. "Ouch !... brutale !..."

"Plains toi !..."

"Ce que je fais." l'attrapant par la taille pour la picorer de baisers vifs, la faisant rire aux éclats.

Il la regarda, glissant les doigts de sa main valide. "Je suis fou de toi." soufflé à son oreille avant de poser son front contre le sien, savourant l'instant.

* * *

Joker glissa son pied dans l'étrier pour se hisser en selle, raccourcissant la bride tenue fermement.

Un échange de sourires et les voici en route.

"Promets-moi que tu ne t'emporteras pas..."

"Je ne puis promettre pareille chose." ferme et décidé.

"Ryan..."

"Quand je pense que Beast avait raison !..." avec ironie.

"Beast ?"

"Ma sœur. La dompteuse de fauves de notre troupe. Elle m'a dit, un soir, que nous devrions nous échapper de l'emprise de "père"."

"Quelle clairvoyance !..."

"Tu peux le dire !... Quand je pense à la façon dont j'ai accueilli sa demande..." rongé de remords.

"Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, Ryan."

Un soupir. "Quel abruti !..."

* * *

Elle avait choisi de s'arrêter en pleine nature, rechignant l'arrêt dans une auberge.

Ryan avait pourtant insisté mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre. Qu'importait !... La saison était belle mais les nuits encore fraîches.

Ryan vint se glisser sous les couches de couvertures superposées, la prenant contre lui. Elle nicha son nez dans son cou sur un soupir bienheureux.

"Il est impératif que je prévienne ma troupe." songea-t-il tout haut.

"De quelle manière comptes-tu t'y prendre ?..."

"Il y a un coursier qui effectue régulièrement le lien postal entre "père" et la troupe. Je vais donc m'en servir."

* * *

Ils arrivèrent aux abords d'une vaste demeure.

Elle siffla. "Eh bien !... cela n'a rien à envier à notre manoir !..."

Joker avait l'estomac qui se retournait à l'idée de lui ouvrir les portes de cet enfer.

C'est avec un fort dégoût, qu'il ouvrit les portes donnant sur le hall que la lumière vint inonder, éclairant les corps disloqués qui y étaient exposés.

"Qu'est-ce que... ?" effrayée.

"Rien. Viens." la prenant par le bras opposé.

Ils gravirent les marches et Joker frappa à la porte qui se situait en fond du couloir.

"Père ?" entrant.

"Oh, Joker !... Quelle joie !... Tu es un brave garçon pour revenir voir ton père."

Joker fit entrer la fille du Comte.

"Que nous emmènes-tu là ?" intrigué.

Joker le tint proche de lui.

"Je me suis rendu jusqu'au Renbourn Workhouse."

"Tu es un vilain garçon, Joker. Un très vilain enfant. Je ne t'ai pas élevé de cette façon." voix grave.

"Il n'en reste que des ruines. Vous vous êtes bien joué de moi." ferme.

"Comment oses-tu répondre, Joker ? Je t'ai tiré de la rue, toi et les autres..."

"Vous nous avez forcés à des choses innommables !" crié.

L'homme se boucha les oreilles.

"Au moyen d'un chantage abominable !"

Joker avança d'un pas, saisissant les viles mains de "père" pour les écarter des oreilles.

"Plus jamais je ne vous ferai confiance, vous m'entendez ?! Qu'avez-vous fait des enfants de l'orphelinat ?"

"Je ne... veux rien entendre de tel."

"Vous allez me répondre !" secouant l'homme par les épaules.

"Je ne... sais rien. Sinon que tu es très vilain et que tu montres le mauvais exemple à tes..."

Joker l'agrippa par la nuque. "Ne prononcez plus jamais le nom de mes frères et sœurs en ma présence, baron Kelvin."


	5. Impassible manège

_Merci pour tout ! Voilà la suite ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 : Impassible manège_

"Il est grand temps de mettre fin à cette comédie, baron Kelvin." presque grogné tant les graves roulaient dans la gorge serrée du jeune artiste.

"Je t'inter... dis... tu m'entends, Joker ?!" voix tremblante d'émotions.

"Vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur moi, sur nous ! C'est terminé." ferme. "Dire que je me suis sacrifié pour une utopie !..." renvoyant l'homme au fond de son canapé. "Je vais faire venir un médecin digne de ce nom pour vous prendre en charge, vous avez besoin de soins approprié."

"Tu t'avances un peu, mon garçon. Le baron est très bien soigné." annonça une voix masculine.

Ils se retournèrent vers un homme en blouse blanche, armé.

" _Sensei_?..."

"Éloigne-toi du baron, Joker."

"Vous... marchez ?"

"Ah !... Évidemment !... la paralysie n'était qu'une ruse pour mieux vous approcher."

Joker serra le poing. "C'est ignoble."

Le médecin poussa la fille du Comte vers Joker.

"Vous patienterez un instant dans la cave. Jusqu'à ce que nous décidions ce que nous ferons de vous... quant à vos restes... ma foi, je serai assez curieux de voir de quelle manière se comporte l'os adulte dans les prothèses." ricanant.

Joker écarquilla les yeux.

"Par... don ?..." incrédule.

"Pourquoi crois-tu que mes prothèses soient si douces au toucher, Joker ?" moqueur.

Joker se pencha en avant, réprimant un haut-le-cœur. "Vous... avez..."

"Avoues que le résultat est plutôt saisissant, non ?" fier de son travail.

"C'est..."

"... un travail admirable. Que seuls les esthètes comme le baron sont capables d'apprécier."

Le baron se mit à applaudir depuis le canapé. "Formidable, Docteur ! Formidable !..."

"Le baron n'a plus sa raison et vous le savez aussi bien que moi." grogna Joker.

"Que me chantes-tu là, Joker ?!" allant se placer aux côtés du baron. "Le baron est un grand homme. C'est vous qui ne valez rien."

"Sur quoi vous avez-nous encore menti ?!" hurla Joker.

"Avancez, tous les deux. Tu connais le chemin jusqu'à la cave, Joker." menaçant de son arme.

Joker serrait la mâchoire, faisant avancer la fille du Comte.

Ils descendirent les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

"OUCH !"

La dague venait de se planter droit dans l'avant-bras armé de l'homme de science. Puis une autre vint se ficher dans le bras, plus profondément, lui faisant lâcher l'arme à feu qui chuta au sol. Lorsque l'homme voulut se pencher pour la récupérer, un coup de fouet claqua en éloignant l'arme.

"BEAST ! DAGGER !"

" _Senpai_ !"

Beast se rua sur l'homme, le ligotant de son fouet.

Peter et Wendy, les acrobates, l'arrosèrent de coups de pieds en professant des insultes.

"Assez." tonna Joker. "Nous devons nous occuper du baron."

"Ce qu'il mérite, c'est d'être ligoté et de moisir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive dans la cave."

Joker secoua la tête. "Il a besoin de soins dans un établissement dédié à cet effet."

"Tu es trop tendre." ronchonna Peter, croisant les bras.

Joker accueillit la remarque par un petit sourire. "Sans doute, oui."

"Et elle ? on en fait quoi ?" désignant la fille du Comte.

"Elle est avec nous. Pas vrai ?" passant un bras autour de ses épaules, échangeant un sourire.

Beast plissa les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?!"

"Je viens de le dire : elle est avec nous." posé, faisant glisser un doigt tendre le long du nez de la fille du Comte.

"Qui nous dit que nous pouvons lui faire confiance ?" rétorqua Wendy.

"Elle l'a prouvé en m'accompagnant jusqu'ici."

"Houmpf ! Il t'en faut vraiment peu." grimaça Beast.

"Ne l'écoute pas." glissé à l'oreille de la fille du Comte.

Le poing de Beast se serra face à la complicité affichée. "Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle, Joker." avec un mouvement vif du bras.

"Depuis quand décides-tu ce genre de chose, Beast ?" questionna le jeune leader, assez fermement.

"Nous sommes plusieurs à décider, je te signale. Et je suis sûre que les autres pensent exactement de la même façon : nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle."

"Nous allons devoir nous serrer les coudes pour la suite, Beast. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le moment pour manquer de cohésion."

"Tu parles de cohésion alors que tu nous amènes un élément étranger !..." emportée.

"Beast. Ce n'est pas le moment."

Beast rumina en se détournant.

"Merci d'être intervenus. Comment avez-vous su ?..."

"Le Docteur a eu un comportement louche. Nous l'avons espionné. Pour nous rendre compte qu'il savait parfaitement marcher." expliqua Peter. "Nous l'avons suivi jusqu'ici et avons été témoins de son attitude." assénant un nouveau coup de pied.

"Que va-t-on faire d'eux ?"

"Je dirai bien que le mieux serait de ne pas laisser de témoins mais... je ne puis me résoudre à faire du mal au baron malgré son attitude. Cet homme n'a plus toute sa raison." dit Joker.

"Mon père pourrait se rendre auprès de Scotland Yard et dire qu'il a découvert tout ceci. Lorsque les forces débarqueront ici, elles découvriront la supercherie et vous serez lavés de tout soupçon." amena la fille du Comte.

"Hmm..." émit Joker, main sous le menton, faisant le tour de la question. "Cela me semble être une bonne idée."

"Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à un étranger !..." avança Peter, méfiant.

"Allons. Pour avoir côtoyé le Comte, je sais qu'il est un homme bon."

"Oui, enfin... si on omet le trafic d'armes dans lequel il baigne. Et son métier."

"Pardon ?"

"Papa effectue des contrats pour de grands noms. Il... _supprime_ des personnes."

Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur elle. Elle rosit des joues. "Indépendamment de cela, oui, c'est un homme bon."

"Je vois que chacun ici a quelque chose à se reprocher."

* * *

Scotland Yard venait d'arriver en nombre au manoir. Le Comte fut interrogé et blanchi - il avait prétexté une visite à ce vieil ami de Kelvin !...

Aucun lien ne put être trouvé avec les gens du cirque.

Le Docteur, quant à lui, son business à terre, finit également par perdre la raison.

De beaux jours se profilaient donc à l'horizon pour la troupe.

* * *

"Jok..." surprise en le voyant sans sa prothèse.

"Tu sais, je me questionne beaucoup ces temps-ci, Beast."

La dompteuse fixa son beau roux.

"Nous offrir de nouveaux membres aurait été un geste de toute beauté s'il ne nous avait pas été demandé d'agir pour satisfaire l'appétit démesuré et pervers de père, de nous souiller, nous qui étions encore innocents, en contrepartie d'un désir légitime."

Beast leva les yeux, poursuivant la course d'un nuage blanc dans le ciel.

"Heureusement, tous les nobles ne sont pas ainsi." pensées fixées sur la fille du Comte.

"A ta place, je demeurerai sur mes gardes, Joker."

Joker se contenta de sourire, paupières closes.

Beast tourna les talons pour s'en aller.

* * *

Le Comte sortit sa tête de dessous le manège. "Je vois... il s'agit exactement du même problème mécanique que celui que j'ai récupéré l'été dernier. La pièce est onéreuse à l'achat mais je connais un homme capable de nous la fabriquer."

"Voilà une bonne nouvelle." déclara Joker.

"Par contre, il lui faudra un peu de temps. C'est un homme très demandé."

"Hmm..."

"Je peux te proposer mon manège en remplacement."

"Oh !... Vraiment, vous feriez cela ?..."

"Bien sûr." posant la main sur l'épaule du jeune leader.

"Ce stratagème lui permettra de garder sa fille à l'œil." émit Rachel.

"Tu me prêtes là de bien vilaines intentions !..." se défendit le Comte.

"Dis plutôt que je te connais." riant.

"Me voilà vaincu." souriant, à Joker.

* * *

La troupe était amassée autour des dix carrioles arrivées en fin d'après-midi.

Les chevaux de bois que l'on débarquait soigneusement était superbes et parfaitement entretenus, harnachements ornés de pierreries et de petits miroirs réfléchissants.

Il se dégageait une fougue tranquille de ces représentations équestres.

* * *

Le Comte trouva rapidement sa place dans la troupe. Il assistait Jumbo dans l'entretien et les réparations du matériel qui voyageait régulièrement au gré des déambulations du cirque.

Le manège de remplacement fut sur pied en quelques jours. Son orgue délivrait des airs d'opéra connus et le mouvement régulier des chevaux de bois prouvait que le système était parfaitement rodé. Un "petit bijou baroque" comme le nommait le Comte. Il tournait à la perfection, réglé comme une horloge défiant les temps.

Les enfants qui venaient voir le spectacle se ruaient sur le manège.

Le Comte se fit très bien à la vie nomade. De même que sa fille. Celle-ci découvrit son talent presque par hasard, lorsqu'elle regarda s'entraîner un voltigeur à cheval.

"Il trotte trop près du cercle de la piste, de fait ses antérieurs sont gênés et cela bascule l'équilibre. Eloigne-le de dix bons centimètres et le tour sera joué."

Joker fixa la fille du Comte, clignant. "Euh... Melody !..." appelant l'écuyère pour lui prodiguer des conseils qui solutionnèrent le problème.

"Dis donc... j'aurai presque envie de te recruter." sur le ton de la mi-plaisanterie.

"Ah oui ?... désolée mais je joue déjà mon numéro tous les soirs, à guichets fermés, dans les bras de Monsieur Loyal. Repasse une autre fois." s'asseyant sur le cercle de piste, pied caressant le mollet du jeune artiste qui lui offrit un sourire radieux.

"Tu m'apprendras la jonglerie ?..."

"Hahaha ! Bien sûr, avec plaisir."

* * *

Le Comte ramena les brides jusqu'aux mains gantées de sa fille.

"Tu ne laisseras pas Na'ir déborder. Et maintient souplement Antares."

Elle répondit par un soupir, juchée sur les croupes des deux derniers animaux de cet attelage libre de six, faisant de l'ordre dans les brides pour diriger au mieux les montures.

Joker était assis là, guettant avec une certaine appréhension.

"Et tu fais très attention parce que j'en connais un qui se ronge les sangs." glissant un regard vers le rouquin.

"Allez-vous cesser de me couver, tous les deux ? Je l'ai déjà fait, je te signale."

"Oui et ça s'est plutôt bien terminé pour quelque chose qui aurait pu être beaucoup plus grave, ma fille !..."

"Raaaah !"

Joker s'approcha lorsque l'attelage se mit en mouvement.

"Vous êtes certain que..."

"Oui. Autant te dire que quand elle a une idée dans la tête..." avec un geste las avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Joker. "Elle ressemble tant à sa mère..."

"Qu'est-elle devenue ?..." piqué par la curiosité.

"Elle est décédée des suites d'une longue maladie."

Joker eut un hoquet. "Je suis... désolé."

"Bien. Si nous allions voir de quelle manière elle s'en tire ?"

Joker répondit par un sourire franc.

La séance se passa relativement bien - si on omet le caractère têtu de l'étalon blanc Na'ir à qui l'exercice en groupe ne convenait guère !...

Elle sauta des croupes sur le sol.

"Bon, le résultat n'était pas très harmonieux." critiqua son père.

"Je pense qu'il faut placer Na'ir au centre."

"Tu veux rire ! il va disloquer tout l'équilibre, c'est un meneur, ce petit gars !..." tapotant l'encolure de l'animal encore nerveux.

"Oui, enfin, voyons le bon côté : tu n'as pas fini dans la boue, cette fois." plaisanta Joker.

Rachel lui adressa un regard noir mais désarma lorsqu'il rit de bon cœur.

"Ton numéro sera prêt d'ici cinq bonnes années." rajouta-t-il, sérieux.

Elle croisa les bras. "C'est mal me connaître."

"Oh, jeune homme, c'est une tête brûlée !..." dit le Comte, amusé. "Tu comptais la récupérer en un seul morceau, je présume. Accroche-toi !..." clin d'oeil.

"Papa !"

* * *

Joker rabattit les pans de l'entrée de sa tente, posant sa canne surmontée d'une façon de gros diamant sur la table improvisée - il s'agissait en fait d'une simple caisse retournée, recouverte d'une toile blanche. Devant le miroir, il défit son nœud couleur moutarde.

Deux mains remontèrent le long de son gilet à carreaux. Il sourit.

" _The aftershow_?..." joueur.

"Tu as été superbe, ce soir." dit-elle d'une voix chaude. "Je ne voyais que toi." soufflé à son oreille percé d'or.

Joker eut un sourire flatté.

Elle fit tomber sa veste des épaules du jeune artiste pour la poser sur le coffre non loin.

Puis elle se glissa devant lui, défaisant les boutons de son gilet à carreaux.

Il la buvait du regard, tendre, doigts caressant son visage de poupée. Son corps était déjà chamboulé avant même qu'elle ne pose les mains sur sa peau ou ne tente un baiser.

Il rit doucement. "C'est incroyable... cet effet que tu as sur moi." n'en revenant pas lui-même.

Elle lui sourit. "Je te promets de ne jamais en faire mauvais usage."

"Je le sais." regard braqué sur ses lèvres au point de le faire adorablement loucher.

Le bout de sa langue les humidifia alors qu'elle captait l'endroit où convergeait son regard.

Il la voulait. Méchamment. Le désir grondait en lui comme un océan en pleine furie, lui tordant le ventre en le soulevant, déjà tendu dans le pantalon bouffant. Il ne put qu'en sourire.

"Déjà ?..." taquine.

Joker baissa les paupières en un aveu sans parole.

Il l'étreignit fort, riant doucement dans son cou. "Je viens de te le dire : cet effet que tu me fais..."

Elle monta les mains le long de son dos, remuée par ses paroles.

Il adorait plus que tout se lover sur elle, protecteur et aimant et lui souffler des paroles chaudes à l'oreille, se fiant à son souffle pour mieux se guider. Puis les lèvres impies effleuraient la joue pour venir happer cette jolie bouche et la rendre captive de délices variées. C'est en général là que s'éveillaient les soupirs, parfois brefs ou lourds, selon. Ils aimaient les faire étouffer dans le baiser coupable.

Ils avaient appris en très peu de temps - et de pratique - ce qui faisait plaisir à l'autre et ce soir, Joker savait qu'elle attendait de lui qu'il prenne les commandes, qu'il la fasse basculer à grand renfort de coups de reins, qu'il alterne le doux et le vif. Il en sourit d'anticipation dans le baiser. Le plus ennuyant dans l'affaire était qu'ils devaient taire les sons qui montaient en eux du fait du peu d'intimité acoustique offerte par la tente...

Joker la prit sur son lit, mains jointes aux siennes, au-dessus de sa tête, doigts étroitement croisés. Ils en tirèrent un plaisir intense, aussi bien dans l'acte que dans les préliminaires.


	6. Confrontation

_Merci pour les lectures et les commentaires. Chapitre plein de tensions en perspective !..._

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 : Confrontation_

Les oiseaux chantaient depuis les bosquets.

A l'intérieur de la tente du jeune leader, les corps étaient encore entremêlés, témoins d'une nuit de passion.

Joker fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux, avisant le malicieux rayon de soleil qui s'invitait dans sa tente depuis l'extérieur.

Au vu de la clarté du jour, il devait être tard. Il avait même été possible qu'il venait de sauter le petit-déjeuner. Il avisa la tête de cheveux auburn qui reposait sur son torse, avec le sourire. Levant la main valide pour caresser les mèches, s'amusant à les laisser glisser entre ses doigts ouverts. Elle poussa un léger geignement délicieux qui fit gagner quelques millimètres à son sourire.

"Princesse ?..." soufflé, doux.

"Hmm ?..."

"Il est déjà tard."

Elle tourna un visage encore ensommeillé vers lui.

Chaque fois, sa beauté le frappait en plein !... Son cœur était épris, fou d'elle. Sa bouche ne savait plus que lui adresser des sourires vrais.

"Encore... un peu..."

En réalité, Joker savourait. Il était suffisamment franc pour le reconnaître : elle apportait quelque chose de tendre à sa vie.

Il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller le matin avec la boule au ventre et la gorge serrée mais ces malaises disparaissaient instantanément lorsqu'il réalisait que la situation vis-à-vis de "père" était réglée. Une bouffé de bien-être l'envahissait alors. Il aurait pu en pleurer de bonheur.

"Si j'allais nous récupérer de quoi manger ?..."

"Hmm ?..."

Il rit. "Attends, je t'offre le petit-déjeuner au lit et tu trouves le moyen de faire la difficile ?"

"Pas faim."

"Je suis certain que tu changeras d'avis." se glissant lentement hors du lit.

Elle ronchonna et finit par cacher son visage dans l'oreiller laissé libre, respirant l'odeur laissée par les cheveux roux de Joker pendant que ce dernier sautait dans son pantalon. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le magnifique fessier disparaître sous le tissu, lui arrachant un sourire. Elle tendit la main pour attraper le pantalon mais il se tenait déjà hors de portée, lui adressant un sourire avant de quitter la tente.

* * *

" _Senpai_!... Je t'ai réservé ta part."

"C'est gentil, Dagger. Mais il en faudrait deux."

Dagger se frotta contre son leader, dans un jeu humoristique. "Wow, _Senpai_!... Service au lit, quelle classe !..."

"Tais-toi, Dagger." ébouriffant les mèches du décoloré.

"Ce à quoi j'assiste me file la nausée."

Ça, c'était Beast. Et le ton était tout sauf amical.

"Si elle te demandait de faire le chien, tu te mettrais à aboyer et à faire le beau, je suppose."

Joker baissa les paupières sur un sourire indulgent.

" _Ane San_ , ne sois pas triste : tu m'as, moi !..." déclara Dagger, enflammé, dans une pose théâtrale.

Beast l'ignora prodigieusement, se plantant devant Joker. "Secoue-toi, Joker !..."

"Je regrette, tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite, Beast." ferme.

"C'est vrai, _Ane San_ , regarde comme il est heureux !..."

"Dagger. Laisse-nous un moment, tu veux ?"

Dagger rentra la tête dans ses épaules et quitta la place.

"Où est le problème, Beast ?"

"Le problème ? Le problème ?! Regarde-toi ! Regarde ce que tu es devenu !... Nous aurions pu nous enfuir loin de père, nous aurions pu changer de vie, Joker !... Mais toi... toi, tu..." reniflant avant de froncer les sourcils. "Tu n'as jamais rien compris, Joker !..."

"Oh, au contraire, Beast. Au contraire." l'avisant avec un sourire dans lequel se mourait la tendresse.

"Ne me prends pas pour une demeurée !" désirant presque l'empoigner de sa force féline. "Puisque c'est ainsi, je quitte la troupe !..."

Joker ravala un hoquet. Puis il reprit un sourire. "Rien ne t'y force."

"Te voir aussi... _servile_ m'y force. Dire que je pensais que les choses seraient différentes après l'arrestation de père !..."

"Beast."

"Quoi ?" mauvaise.

"Tu ne peux pas me demander de t'aimer alors que je te considère comme ma soeur."

Finalement, les mots avaient _enfin_ franchi ses lèvres !... Certes, ce n'était pas directement les mots que Beast avait toujours voulu entendre - ces beaux mots d'amour réservés à la fille du Comte.

Beast dévisagea Joker comme s'il était possédé.

"C'est..."

Les larmes. Joker eut le réflexe de vouloir la prendre contre lui pour la consoler mais elle le repoussa fermement.

"Ne me touche pas !"

"Si tu souhaites partir, je ne te retiendrai pas."

"Je m'en doute. Tu es trop occupé pour ça, de toute manière."

Fin de l'échange. Beast quitta la tente de cantine en mode furie.

Joker baissa les paupières sur un soupir. Cette fille était de feu ; un volcan que rien ne pouvait canaliser. Son départ, pourtant, causa grand-peine au leader. De plus, il appréhendait grandement la réaction de Dagger qu'il savait éperdument épris de Beast.

* * *

"Où est Beast ?" questionna Dagger, s'enquérant de l'absence de sa belle.

Joker serra la mâchoire avant de prendre le lanceur de couteaux par l'épaule pour l'éloigner de la piste d'entraînement.

"Beast est partie, Dagger."

Le garçon laissa échapper ses couteaux des mains.

"Qu... quoi ?..." anéanti.

"Je suis désolé, Dagger. C'était son choix."

"C'est... parce que tu as ramené cette fille ici, Joker."

Joker s'en pinça les lèvres. "Dagger, écoute..."

Dagger fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras. "Tu l'as laissée partir ?... Tu n'as pas cherché à la retenir par tous les moyens ?"

"Tu sais bien que je ne retiendrai aucun d'entre vous. Depuis l'arrestation de Kelvin, vous êtes libres de choisir votre chem..."

"ARRÊTE !" crié. "Tu l'as laissée partir, Joker ! Comment as-tu pu ? Que tu n'aies jamais répondu aux sentiments de Beast, soit !... Mais moi, y as-tu pensé ?!"

"Je suis désolé, Dagger." sincère.

"Pas autant que moi."

* * *

Dagger était inconsolable. Et Joker subissait la peine du jeune lanceur de couteaux de plein fouet.

"J'ai l'estomac qui se tord en le voyant traîner sa peine." confessa le jeune leader.

* * *

La fille du Comte travaillait son exercice d'attelage d'arrache-pied, sous l'œil averti de son père.

Arriva la première tentative d'apprentissage en jonglerie avec Joker. Une catastrophe !...

Joker n'en finissait pas de rire tant les balles lui échappaient.

En fait, elle ne maîtrisait le geste que lorsque Joker se tenait derrière elle pour la guider.

"Tu es définitivement plus douée pour les chevaux que pour les balles !..." s'amusait le jeune jongleur.

"Raaah !" rageuse.

"Ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu maîtriseras le geste." avec le sourire.

"Arrête de te moquer !..."

"Et quelque chose me dit aussi qu'un petit cours en privé te réussirait mieux." soufflé à l'oreille, toujours placé dans son dos.

* * *

Dagger était appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, jouant du pied avec un pin tombé au sol, mains dans les poches.

Il s'éloignait souvent du campement, n'ayant plus cœur à l'entraînement depuis que son aimée avait quitté la troupe.

"Dagger ?"

Le jeune artiste se retourna, s'imaginant être la proie d'une hallucination auditive.

" _Ane San_?"

Beast se tenait bien de l'autre côté du tronc.

Dagger était si heureux qu'il n'osait pas bouger.

"Pardon de t'avoir fait souffrir, Dagger."

" _Ane San_..." retenant avec peine une émotion grandissante.

"Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi en partant..."

" _Ane San_ , ne dis plus rien..." mains sur son cœur battant. "... je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur, j'en suis bien incapable."

"Dagger..." fermant étroitement les paupières pour retenir des larmes d'émotions. "Enfuyons-nous, Dagger."

" _Ane San_?..."

* * *

Deux mains joueuses vinrent se poser sur les yeux du rouquin confortablement installé sur une caisse en bois. Une bouche s'approcha de l'oreille percée attentive : "Je t'attends sous le chapiteau, ce soir vers minuit."

Joker eut un frisson électrique qui lui parcourut le corps entier.

Autant dire que durant le show sa concentration n'était guère à son niveau maximum, pensées dispersées d'une jolie façon. Il conservait néanmoins le sourire et s'amusa à jouer des farces à de nombreux spectateurs ce soir-là.

Joker ouvrit la toile du chapiteau, distinguant une faible lueur qui s'intensifia à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Il s'installa sur le cercle fermant la piste, jambe ramenée sur l'autre, attentif.

Une lumière discrète éclaira le cercle et Na'ir el Saïf fit son entrée, trottant majestueusement, sans aucune bride. Il s'arrêta pour gratter la piste de son antérieur droit, émettant un hennissement sauvage, tête bougeant nerveusement.

Joker sourit. Cet animal était magnifique ; un véritable prince du désert.

Elle apparut, plongée dans une robe blanche en dentelle. Elle passa les bras autour de l'encolure de l'animal puis se laissa rouler le long des flancs frémissants. D'un bond gracieux, elle se retrouva juchée sur lui, adoptant un simulacre de rythme lascif des hanches.

Joker eut un hoquet d'excitation.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol, se réceptionnant avec grâce.

Joker était captivé, se pinçant la lèvre de délice, reins baignés par une douce agitation.

Elle dansa pour lui un long moment. Il en sorti complètement chamboulé.

* * *

Il s'arrêta pour prendre un verre dans la tente qui tenait lieu de cantine. Elle le rejoignit, changée.

Il était détendu, ayant totalement desserré son nœud, chemise ouverte donnant sur sa gorge dégagée.

"Tu as aimé ?..."

"Tu demandes ?..."

Au fond de sa prunelle dansait une flamme sensuelle.

"Tu sais me parler comme personne, Rachel."

Elle sourit. "J'aime lorsque tu es le centre de mes attentions. Tu es... si magnifique, Ryan."

Il sourit à son tour, flatté. "Je suis toujours très étonné que tu me trouves à ton goût."

Il posa sa main sur la sienne, caressant le dos.

"Il va falloir que je te trouve un nom de scène..."

"Je te laisse y réfléchir." se levant, penchée sur la table pour embrasser chastement son front.

Il leva le visage pour s'approprier ses lèvres, dans un baiser bref.

"Allez, sauve-toi avant que..." regard brillant, l'y poussant de sa prothèse.

En quittant la tente de ravitaillement, Joker tomba sur un Dagger, encapé, armé d'un baluchon.

"Dagger ?"

" _Senpai_..."

Le regard du rouquin envisagea brièvement le sac. "Tu..."

"Oui." fermement, sourcils froncés, poing serré sur la prise de son baluchon.

Joker baissa les paupières. "D'abord Beast... maintenant toi..."

"Je suis désolé, _Senpai_. J'aurai voulu que nous restions solidaires les uns avec les autres, comme autrefois."

"Laisse-moi deviner... Beast ?..."

Dagger se mordit la lèvre inférieure. "Tu as toujours su les sentiments que je nourrissais à son égard..."

"Tu n'en as jamais grandement fait mystère, Dagger."

"Elle a besoin de moi, _Senpai_."

Joker eut un petit geste entendu, sur un sourire indulgent. "Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, Dagger." sincère.

" _Senpai_..." reconnaissant.

"Allez, vas, ne la fait pas davantage attendre." avec un geste amical sur l'épaule du lanceur de couteaux.

"Peut-être vais-je pouvoir la convaincre de revenir..."

"Prends le temps qu'il faut."

Dernier signe de la main avant que Dagger ne disparaisse derrière les tentes.

Joker demeura un long moment figé puis il regagnât enfin son lit.

* * *

L'orage pointait au loin. Les étalons étaient nerveux, rendant l'attelage difficilement praticable.

La fille du Comte avait chuté plusieurs fois au sol, sous des yeux inquiets.

"Descends." lui ordonna Joker, sur un ton sans concession.

Elle accueillit l'ordre avec un petit rire. "Je descendrai lorsque je l'aurai décidé. Pas avant."

"Je suis responsable de la troupe. Je te dis de descendre." s'entêtait le rouquin.

Elle fit claquer les rênes pour faire avancer les chevaux.

Joker bondit sur le rebord de la piste pour se placer derrière elle, lui subtilisant les brides, faisant stopper l'attelage.

Elle se tenait, mains crispées sur les avant-bras du leader.

"Que tu t'entraînes, soit. Mais là, les conditions ne sont pas optimales. Les bêtes sont nerveuses et tu risques de te rompre tous les os, sans exception."

Elle le regarda avec hargne. "Cède-moi ces rênes." sifflé.

"Hors de question, tu descends immédiatement." ferme.

"C'est mon numéro, tu n'as pas à interférer."

"C'est mon rôle, tu vas obéir."

Le Comte attendait de voir le dénouement de ce jeu de pouvoir, bras croisés, sourire sur les lèvres.

Sur un soupir, elle bondit des chevaux. Joker laissa l'attelage aux soigneurs. Il revint vers elle, au centre la piste.

"C'était pour ton bien..."

"Pour mon bien ?..." avant de casser son stick en deux et jeter chaque partie contre le torse du leader, quittant la scène, rageuse.

Joker demeurait là, bras ballants.

Le Comte rit en s'approchant de lui, le prenant par l'épaule. "Une véritable furie, mon garçon !... je vous avais prévenu."

Joker finit par sourire. "Ça me plaît. Je l'imagine assez mal soumise pour le métier qu'elle pratique aujourd'hui." ramassant les deux bouts du stick.


	7. Noces sous chapiteau

_Guests : merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires ^^ contente que le déroulement des choses vous plaise._

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 : Noces sous chapiteau_

Elle lisait, au pied de ce luxuriant chêne.

Il vint la rejoindre, s'installant à ses côtés, faisant jaillir des fleurs de sa canne. "Elles sont pour toi."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette tentative maladroite.

"Je sais que je suis bien trop protecteur avec les gens que j'aime." dit-il, fixant un point devant lui. "Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

"A force, c'est étouffant."

"Avoue que les conditions n'étaient vraiment pas propices à ton entraînement." sans la regarder.

"Je veux bien te l'accorder. C'était... la _façon_ de faire."

"Aurais-tu écouté autrement ? J'en doute."

Elle ferma son livre, se levant pour s'étirer. "J'ai une faim de loup."

Elle s'éloigna, le laissant là, sous l'arbre.

* * *

"A toi de jouer, Jumbo !..." pouce levé.

Le géant s'avança en pleine lumière afin d'éblouir la foule.

Elle faisait patienter l'attelage à l'entrée du chapiteau, vérifiant une ultime fois les brides et autres accessoires.

"Je te trouve fort nerveux, Ashanti." glissa-t-elle à l'oreille de l'étalon concerné. Ce dernier gratta le sol de son sabot.

"Lorsqu'un cheval veut vous virer, il vous vire." émit une voix familière. "Et le tien me semble particulièrement enclin à vouloir te virer, ce soir."

"Mon oncle !" sautant dans les bras de l'homme grisonnant.

"Ma chère nièce." l'étreignant avec douceur.

"Comment te portes-tu ?"

"A part mes éternelles douleurs aux lombaires et mon problème au jarret, tout va bien."

Nouvelle étreinte.

"Où donc est passé ton diable de père ?"

"Il est derrière toi."

"Richard !..."

"Vieux renard !..."

Nouvelle accolade.

"Décidément, entre la foire et le cirque !..."

"On ne renonce pas à sa nature."

"Et je ne parle même pas du goût équestre de ta fille."

"Justement, je vais entrer en piste."

"Méfie-toi de cet étalon. Tu montes des chevaux pleins. Et ne laisse jamais marcher une femme portant un parfum capiteux devant eux, sous peine qu'elle se retrouve avec des sabots sur ses épaules et se fasse repeindre intégralement en blanc."

Elle rit. "C'est noté, mon oncle."

"En piste !..." lui dit Joker.

Les trois restent en retrait, observant le numéro.

"Vous vous y connaissez en chevaux, d'après de ce que j'entends."

"Jeune homme, on ne renonce jamais aux chevaux vous savez, ça fait dix mille ans que les humains tentent de dresser les chevaux. Chaque humain recommence avec chaque cheval, le même travail, la même aventure, difficile et périlleuse. Dix mille ans qu'on tombe, dix mille ans qu'on se relève."

"Vous êtes un passionné, cela s'entend !..."

"On ne s'ennuie jamais avec les chevaux car l'ennui vient quand on ne se regarde plus. Et on ne peut pas ne pas regarder un cheval, regarder l'autre. Regardez-le vraiment et jamais, jamais vous ne vous ennuierez. C'est ça le sentiment équestre et ça n'est rien d'autre que de l'amour. Si les chevaux nous portent c'est qu'ils sont gentils. Ils ont la gentillesse de nous supporter. Ils nous supportent et ont parfois la bonté de nous faire don d'une toute petite part de leur grâce, nous n'avons rien inventé, rien."

Elle termine sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

* * *

Dans la tente du leader, autour d'un bon verre de whisky :

"Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas goûté un si bon breuvage."

"Vous me flattez."

"Vous devez vous y connaître en spiritueux autant que je m'y connais en chevaux !..." tapotant l'épaule de Joker.

"Oh, vous savez... si peu."

"Se contenter de peu, et jouir de chaque chose. Ce n'est pas le but qui compte, c'est le chemin. Parce que si vous attendez d'être arrivé pour jouir, vous ne jouirez jamais."

Joker crut se noyer dans son propre verre.

"Il a toujours parlé ainsi, sans détour. J'apprécie." dit la fille du Comte. "Il a été un maître écuyer formidable et l'est toujours."

Petite courbette en toute humilité. "Ta fille ressemble décidément beaucoup à ta défunte épouse, mon cher Richard."

"Le caractère explosif vient de moi."

* * *

"Tu ne parviens pas à dormir ?"

"Je pourrai te retourner la question."

"C'est exact." s'installant aux côtés de la fille dont il était amoureux, dans les gradins du chapiteau, à la seule lueur d'un éclairage.

"Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ma prestation de ce soir."

"Cela m'arrive régulièrement."

"Et de quelle façon gères-tu, dans ce cas ?"

"J'évite de me repasser les événements en boucle."

"Tu penses que Dagger va revenir ?"

"Cela m'étonnerait fort. A tout hasard, ton oncle ne sait pas lancer les couteaux ?"

"Son truc ce sont les chevaux, Joker." souriante.

"Comme toi." se permettant de caresser les cheveux auburn.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, savourant le contact.

"C'est décidément de famille..." soufflé à son oreille percée, main devenant plus insistante dans les cheveux aimés.

La tête ploya légèrement en arrière, souffle tremblant. "Arrête."

Il vint apposer ses lèvres contre la joue, doux. "Tu me manques, Rachel..."

Ses paupières papillonnaient.

"Pas ici..." l'attrapant par la main pour le diriger jusqu'à sa tente.

Là, elle le fit allonger sur le lit pour s'installer en pied de lit, agenouillée, visage surplombant la superbe tête rousse. Le souffle de Joker était déjà joliment court, pupilles dilatées, corps réagissant très fort.

"Tu trembles ?..."

Il eut un sourire coupable. "... d'envie..."

Ses doigts fins caressaient les traits de son visage, les redessinant à loisir, s'attardant sur les lèvres entrouvertes de délice qu'elle flattait du pouce.

"Tu es magnifique..." soufflé.

"Je t'aime, Rachel..." la cherchant de ses mains, corps merveilleusement chamboulé.

Elle osa un premier baiser qui, malgré sa douceur incomparable, acheva d'enflammer les sens du rouquin. Le second lui fit l'effet d'un coup de vent sur un incendie déjà dévorant.

Quant au troisième, lent et profond, il le fit sombrer dans une torpeur érotique sans précédent, lui faisant ouvrir les jambes par réflexe.

Sa main valide s'éleva, doigts tremblants, glissant dans la chevelure de soie de sa belle tandis que le baiser prenait une tournure _renversante_. Les bouches n'avaient de cesse tandis que leur danse faisait naître toutes sortes d'appréciations vocales, allant du petit grognement au soupir appuyé. Les corps étaient à vif. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle était déjà terriblement prête à l'accueillir. Les mots eurent un tel impact sur lui qu'il crut en jouir, bouche dérapant de la sienne pour chercher l'air, sur un souffle devenu chaotique, corps et cœur renversés.

Elle attendit un moment, se régalant de la vue offerte par l'étourdissement du rouquin, choisissant d'occuper ses doigts à l'ouverture de la chemise blanche, donnant sur le torse finement dessiné. Se redressant, elle vint prendre en bouche chaque bille de chair érigée, ce qui ne fit que donner davantage au désir déjà violent du leader.

Son regard vint alors se poser sur ce renflement qui n'en cessait de prendre de l'espace dans le pantalon pourtant bouffant. Douce, elle y posa la paume, ce qui le fit tressaillir tout son long sur un son proche du grognement.

"Pitié... achè... ve... nous."

La voix était tordue de désir, nichée dans les graves.

" _Yes, Sir_." se redressant pour se dévêtir. Il faut croire que la manœuvre n'était pas suffisamment rapide car le rouquin quitta sa couche pour l'y aider, embrassant et lapant tout ce qui se présentait à portée de bouche. Il tomba à genoux, joue contre la toison sombre qui ornait son pubis, mordillant l'anse des hanches avant de revenir goûter à ce qui suintait d'elle avec un délice sans nom.

Elle serrait dans ses poings les mèches orangées tandis qu'il lui faisait du bien là.

Toujours plus avide, il attrapa sa jambe qu'il passa sur son épaule pour l'ouvrir plus largement à ses attentions.

Elle en tremblait, en appui sur cette unique jambe, voix de plus en plus forte. Il lapait comme un chiot, n'oubliant rien d'elle, paumes ouvertes sur ses fesses rondes, l'attirant d'autant plus à lui lorsque... un cri retenu contre le dos d'une main déchira l'atmosphère. Il en profita pour se donner de l'espace, déployé à outrance, tant le spectacle, et son goût qu'il avait encore sur la langue, l'avaient rendu fou.

Elle tomba sur les genoux, respiration encore forte, se plaisant à mordiller chaque clavicule, à l'en faire geindre de délice.

Il l'attrapa, la faisant basculer sur le lit pour lui écarter délicatement les jambes et se faufiler jusqu'à l'entrée suintante. Il joua encore un instant là, savourant ce qu'elle offrait, puis, sur un coup de hanches maîtrisé, se glissa en elle avec une aisance monstrueuse, suffoquant tant la sensation était exquise.

Lové sur elle, souffle court, palpitant dangereusement, il hésitait à amorcer le moindre mouvement sous peine de se perdre en chemin.

Elle joua de quelques contractions délicieuses qui eurent raison de ses doutes et il donna alors vertement des hanches, la distinguant vaguement dans le brouillard de sa propre confusion.

Il ne suffit pas de grand-chose pour qu'il se rende, vaincu, terrassé par un orgasme dont il eut bien du mal à couvrir les vocalises !...

* * *

Joker émergeait de la tente, s'étirant devant le soleil naissant, pantalon enfilé sur chemise blanche ouverte, soupirant de bien-être après cette nuit fantastique.

Réveillée en même temps que lui, elle vint l'enlacer, plaquée dans son dos.

"Le genre de matin... comme je les aime."

"Tu as rêvé cette nuit... enfin... cauchemardé serait un terme plus juste."

Joker se pinça fortement la lèvre. Zut !... Lui qui avait espéré qu'elle ne s'en rendrait pas compte !...

"Ce n'était pas agréable, comme rêve, n'est-ce pas ?..."

"En effet." soupirant.

"Tu souhaites m'en parler ?..."

"Pas maintenant. S'il te plaît."

"Très bien." embrassant amoureusement la peau laiteuse de son dos fin. "Je t'aime. J'aime tout ce qui te compose." parsemant le dos de baisers doux, notamment le creux entre les omoplates qui se trouvait à sa hauteur.

Joker en aurait presque ronronné s'il avait été chat.

* * *

"Joker. Il y a quelqu'un qui souhaite te voir."

Le leader fronça, peu habitué à recevoir de la visite. Il quitta le chapiteau, suivant le machiniste.

A sa grand surprise, Beast et Dagger se tenaient là. Ils étaient vêtus en civil, ce qui les rendait presque méconnaissables !...

"Wow ! Eh bien pour une surprise !..."

"Bonjour Joker."

" _Senpai_!..."

"Comment vous portez-vous ?" terriblement heureux de les revoir.

"Plutôt bien." déclara Dagger, attrapant délicatement la main de sa Ane-San, geste qui n'échappa guère au rouquin, pas plus que l'absence de protestation de Beast. "Nous allons... nous marier."

Joker eut un choc qui fut rapidement changé en joie pour eux. "Oh !... Toutes mes félicitations !..." passant une main sur chaque bras.

"Et nous aimerions réintégrer le cirque."

"Sans problème." sondant Beast du regard tandis qu'elle rosissait des joues. "Tu t'en sens, Beast ?"

"O... oui."

Dagger caressait de ses doigts la main aimée.

"Pourras-tu vivre en bons termes avec... notre écuyère ?..." sourcils froncés.

"Je ferai... ce qu'il faut pour."

"Ane-San a beaucoup changé, Joker." affirma Dagger.

"Je tenais à m'en assurer." faisant passer le message en appuyant le sourire habituel.

"Je pense qu'il y a moyen que nous vivions en paix. Nous avons trop souffert du temps de père pour nous déchirer."

Joker acquiesça, se disant toutefois qu'il la gardera à l'œil. Beast était du genre imprévisible et changeante.

* * *

Le Comte grimpa sur le dos du beau cheval espagnol, chaussant l'étrier manquant.

Dans un sac attaché à la selle se trouvait la pièce défectueuse du manège.

"Prends bien garde à toi durant le périple." lui dit sa fille.

"Et revenez-nous rapidement et sauf !..." ajouta Joker, tenant la bride avant de la libérer.

Le Comte rajusta ses rênes. "Je ferai mon possible." avant de talonner l'animal pour le lancer au galop.

Alors qu'elle regardait son père s'éloigner, Joker posa sa main sur son épaule pour la faire approcher de lui. "Ne t'en fais pas. Ton père est un homme brave."

"Ça ne le met pas à l'abri du danger."

"Allez, souris !... Tiens, Jumbo a ramené du bon lait frais de la ferme voisine. Fais-toi en chauffer une tasse."

* * *

C'est Wendy qui s'occupait de la robe de mariée de Beast. Les deux femmes échangeaient leurs points de vue et Wendy se faisait fort de respecter les goûts de Beast. La robe était en dentelle, le dos très échancré et l'arrière de la robe lacé. Des pierres et autres breloques brillantes avaient été cousues là, agrémentant les bretelles.

De son côté, Joker supervisait la tenue de Dagger. Installé sur une chaise à l'envers, dossier sous ses avant-bras croisés, le leader tenait Dagger dans la ligne de mire de ses yeux clairs.

"Oui, c'est pas mal. Cela manque de couleur et d'originalité, cela dit."

" _Senpai_!..."

Joker riait. Son avis avait toujours beaucoup compté pour le lanceur de couteaux. Cependant, au contact de Beast, le jeune homme de 21 ans s'était émancipé.

"C'est un jour de fête, Dagger !... Tu ne vas pas t'y présenter vêtu comme pour un deuil !..." arguait Joker avec de grands gestes éloquents.

Se levant, il s'approcha pour nouer autour du cou du jeune homme un nœud bariolé. "Là !"

Puis il fit apparaître une belle rose rouge pour la fixer à la boutonnière de la veste.

" _Senpai_..."

"Je suis heureux pour vous, Dagger. Sincèrement. Tu sauras t'occuper de Beast et assurer son bonheur bien plus certainement que jamais je n'aurai su le faire, j'en suis persuadé."

"Tu me mets la pression, _Senpai_. Ce n'est pas gentil !..." avec son humour habituel.

* * *

C'est Jumbo qui présida la cérémonie qui se tenait sous le chapiteau, décoré pour l'occasion.

Dagger fut incapable de bouger, émerveillé par celle qui s'avançait, dans sa magnifique robe, au bras de Joker. Pour l'occasion, le rouquin avait revêtu un smoking, agrémenté d'une chemise blanche et d'un nœud papillon haut en couleur. Joker murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de la confier au bras de Dagger.

Jumbo était instruit et le discours de cérémonie avait frappé droit aux cœurs de Beast et Dagger ; il faut dire qu'il les connaissait depuis une bonne décennie. Il avait vécu dans la misère à leurs côtés. Il avait porté Dagger sur son large dos à l'époque où il enviait le jeu des enfants valides.

On dressa ensuite des tables sur trépieds et des bancs où chacun prit place.

Elle cala sa tête contre l'épaule de Joker en cours de soirée. Ce dernier approcha ses lèvres de son oreille : "J'ai une petite surprise pour toi." en récupérant un carton troué sur le haut.

Elle défit le ruban et une petite tête adorable de chiot berger émergea sur un jappement.

"Oh !..." attrapant le chiot dans ses bras. "Quel amour !..."

La queue fouettait à tout va, de même que les léchouilles intempestives. Il arriva même un petit accident, dû à la joie excessive, sur la belle robe de la fille du Comte !...

Joker attendait devant la tente, chiot sous le bras, le temps qu'elle change de robe, index pointé devant la truffe. "On ne lâche pas sa vessie sur la robe d'une dame !..." finissant par rire de la situation.

Dagger et Beast s'étaient éclipsés avant les invités ce soir-là et tout le monde poursuivit la fête pour leur laisser de l'intimité. On leur avait assigné une tente tout confort.

Cette nuit fut simplement fantastique pour Dagger de voir ainsi Beast se laisser aller dans ses bras et lui faire confiance. Le lanceur de couteaux acheva d'être émerveillé par la femme qu'il aimait depuis la pré-adolescence !...

Quant à Beast, Dagger lui apportait la joie de vivre et l'équilibre dont elle avait besoin en ce monde.


	8. Des étoiles plein les yeux - Epilogue

_Merci pour les lectures et reviews ^^ voici le dernier chapitre !_

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 : Des étoiles plein les yeux - Épilogue_

Dagger émergeait, encore bercé par les sensations de la veille. Un sourire prit immédiatement place sur ses lèvres. A côté de lui, la respiration de Beast était calme et profonde. Il se hissa sur un coude pour mieux la regarder dormir, osant à peine croire qu'ils étaient mariés et qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. C'était ce que Dagger avait toujours espéré. Il n'avait jamais fait mystère de ses sentiments pour Beast. Au contraire de Joker qui, de par sa situation, était incapable d'avoir des sentiments autres de fraternels pour les membres de la troupe, Dagger était très démonstratif et possédait cette joie de vivre qui avait fini par plaire à Beast. La gaieté contagieuse du jeune homme contrastait fortement avec la gravité de Joker.

Dagger nicha son nez contre la peau de Beast, sur un soupir de délice.

* * *

Beast regardait Dagger s'entraîner. Entre chaque lancé de couteaux, Dagger lui adressait un clin d'œil. Elle en souriait, découvrant Dagger comme si elle ne l'avait jamais connu auparavant !...

Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de Dagger ?... Avait-elle été à ce point aveuglée, durant tout ce temps, par le magnétique et inaccessible Joker ?... Beast plissa les yeux. C'en était assez de se torturer avec de telles questions !... Jamais Joker n'aurait été à elle, jamais !... Le rouquin lui glissait entre les doigts comme le sable d'une plage trop flamboyante pour elle.

Elle tressaillit lorsque la main de Dagger vint se poser sur son épaule nue. " _Ane San_?..."

Là, au beau milieu du chapiteau d'entraînement, elle l'étreignit très fort, son Dagger, son nouvel homme.

* * *

Joker jonglait, attentif à chaque trajectoire des balles et au mouvement de ses mains.

Arska, la jeune chienne, bondissait à ses pieds, désireuse de pouvoir attraper une des balles.

Le sourire de Joker, face au déchaînement canin à ses pieds, finit par gagner plusieurs centimètres. Il laissa volontairement une balle s'échapper du jeu agile de ses mains et la chienne bondit dessus, allant jouer plus loin.

Joker ramena les balles dans chaque main, terminant ainsi son exercice.

Au loin, il entendait des rires. La fille du Comte s'amusait avec ses étalons, dans l'enclos.

Il s'approcha sans être vu - pensait-il. C'était sans compter sur les sens aigus des étalons qui dressèrent les oreilles et hennirent à l'unisson.

La fille du Comte rit en voyant Joker complètement penaud, débusqué par ses gardiens immaculés.

Joker s'avançait, sous l'œil avisé des étalons. L'un d'eux vint trotter paisiblement, glissant sa tête entre les mains ouvertes du leader. Joker plissait les yeux, tâchant de repérer quelques signes particuliers sur sa robe pour pouvoir lui attribuer un nom.

"C'est Alshaar."

"Oh !..." dit Joker, incapable de les distinguer.

"Alshaar a toujours été avenant et bienveillant."

"Eh bien, merci Alshaar." dispensant quelques caresses appréciées.

Une fois son quota de cajoleries atteint, l'étalon partit trotter vers ses congénères.

"Ils sont vraiment magnifiques."

"Ah, ce sont mes fils !..." dit la fille du Comte.

"Rien n'est plus beau qu'un cheval. Les cavaliers ont cependant la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir leur coller leurs problèmes sur le dos !..."

L'oncle se dirigeait vers eux, d'un pas boiteux mais tranquille. La fluidité de son pas était tel qu'on distinguait à peine le boitement.

Les étalons se regroupèrent d'emblée autour de lui et il eut un mot pour chacun, les appelant par leur nom sans se méprendre.

"Je devrais en prendre de la graine !..." riait Joker.

"Une vie ne te suffirait pas, mon garçon." dit l'oncle.

* * *

Dans la tente de Joker, la main fine de la fille du Comte survolait les livres debout. Elle tira du lot le volume épais de _Mother Goose_.

"Tu me lis une fable ?..." demanda-t-elle à Joker qui prenait un verre de scotch serré.

Joker cligna, d'abord dérouté par la demande, puis finit par sourire. "Bien sûr." avançant la main pour se saisir de l'ouvrage.

Ils s'installèrent sur le lit et elle se cala sous son bras.

"Bien. Laquelle souhaites-tu que je te lise ?..."

" _Tom, Tom, the piper's son_."

Joker sourit. "J'en étais sûr." trouvant sans difficulté la page.

Joker commença sa lecture, jouant de ses deux voix : celle qu'il utilisait en tant que Monsieur Loyal, envolée, possédans son vocabulaire propre puis celle, plus profonde, qui lui était naturelle. L'alternance des deux était du plus bel effet et elle se laissait bercer par la voix naturellement chaud du leader.

 _Tom, he was a piper's son,_

 _He learnt to play when he was young,_

 _And all the tune that he could play_

 _Was 'over the hills and far away';_

 _Over the hills and a great way off,_

 _The wind shall blow my top-knot off._

 _Tom with his pipe made such a noise,_

 _That he pleased both the girls and boys,_

 _They all stopped to hear him play,_

 _'Over the hills and far away'._

 _Tom with his pipe did play with such skill_

 _That those who heard him could never keep still;_

 _As soon as he played they began for to dance,_

 _Even the pigs on their hind legs would after him prance._

 _As Dolly was milking her cow one day,_

 _Tom took his pipe and began to play;_

 _So Dolly and the cow danced 'The Cheshire Round',_

 _Till the pail was broken and the milk ran on the ground._

 _He met old Dame Trot with a basket of eggs,_

 _He used his pipe and she used her legs;_

 _She danced about till the eggs were all broke,_

 _She began for to fret, but he laughed at the joke._

 _Tom saw a cross fellow was beating an ass,_

 _Heavy laden with pots, pans, dishes, and glass;_

 _He took out his pipe and he played them a tune,_

 _And the poor donkey's load was lightened full soon._

"J'aime tes voix..."

Joker rit. "Je suis ravi qu'elles te plaisent."

Elle se cala un peu plus contre lui, ronronnant presque. "J'aime tout ce qui te compose."

Joker ferma doucement le livre, sourire ne le quittant pas. "Tes mots me touchent."

"Que mes mots ?..." laissant sa main courir le long de la cuisse du leader.

Il frissonna, levant légèrement le menton. "Pas seulement."

"Hmm mmm ?..."

"Chaque... geste que tu m'adresses..." vibrant de sensualité, usant de sa voix la plus chaude.

"J'aime ta voix lorsque je la casse de cette manière..." jouant des lèvres contre les boucles portées au lobe droit de l'oreille.

"Ra... chel..."

"Exactement... comme ça..." venant le chevaucher alors qu'il posait le livre épais sur le côté, visant à l'accueillir comme il se devait, l'invitant à monter plus haut, bassins en contact dans un véritable délice électrique, les faisant tressaillir.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment, doigts jouant sur les traits de visage de l'autre, sourires communiquant.

"Tu es magnifique..." souffla-t-elle, pillant le reste de sa raison déjà vacillante.

Au fond d'elle, elle ne comprenait pas comment sa mère avait pu laisser un enfant si beau dans la rue... Elle mesurait bien l'absurdité du propos mais cette pensée fusait constamment à l'intérieur de sa tête. Comment avait-on pu abandonner un enfant si magnifique ?...

Même si elle comprenait aisément les motivations d'une mère qui se prostituait pour survivre, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si elle avait réellement aimé son enfant, elle aurait pu trouver une solution plus satisfaisante que de le livrer aux soins cruels de la rue !...

"Comment a-t-elle pu t'abandonner ?..." glissa à son oreille, dans un murmure doux.

Joker fronça, nouant immédiatement avec la pensée de sa belle. "Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix... et il me manquait un membre..."

Elle le regarda, sévère. "Mais tu étais _son_ fils !... Un fils magnifique, qui plus est !..."

Joker haussa les épaules. "Tu ne m'aurais sans doute jamais rencontré." mains glissant sous les avant-bras de la jeune fille.

"Tu marques un joli point."

"Tu ne devrais pas te tracasser avec ça." déposant un baiser chaste sur son front avant de laisser ses lèvres glisser le long du nez fin pour terminer sur cette bouche qui le rendait fou de voluptés. "Et à choisir entre... ma mère et... toi..." entre deux baisers chauds. "Elle n'a... fait que... me porter finalement... et me mettre au monde..."

Mais rien n'y faisait, elle trouvait malgré cela terriblement cruel pour lui !...

Elle bascula sur le lit, l'invitant à l'y rejoindre. Il ne se fit guère prier, se plaçant naturellement entre ses jambes ouvertes, appréciant le contact intime des bassins. Joker vint se donner de l'espace sur un soupir lourd, revenant à des baisers doux et profonds qui leur arrachaient un panel d'appréciations et de sensations. C'est lui qui oscilla lentement des hanches sur elle, observant avec une attention redoublée les voluptés qu'il provoquait, les dispensant à loisir jusqu'au final vibrant, d'un seul tenant.

* * *

Joker émergeait, cerveau se mettant en phase, sourire venant habiter ses lèvres sitôt les images de la nuit reconstituées. Il glisse son nez dans le cou moite, humant là avec bonheur, bras valide resserrant son étreinte sur ce joli corps allongé tout contre le sien.

Les sensations avaient à nouveau été phénoménales, nichant dans chaque recoin de leur être !...

Joker ouvrit les yeux sur sa belle. Non, décidément, à choisir entre sa mère et elle, il n'avait aucune hésitation.

* * *

Dans la tente qui servait de cantine, Dagger apporta le plateau qu'il partageait avec Beast, la dévorant du regard, parvenant même à la faire joliment rosir des joues.  
La symbiose qui régnait entre eux était stupéfiante.

Dagger pouvait rendre amusant n'importe quel élément du décor et Beast ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui !...

Elle aimait lui faire perdre la tête, observant avec délice ses pupilles se révulser sous le pan de cils, sons étouffés lui échappant. Beast aimait beaucoup osciller sur lui, le voyant dodeliner en rythme de la tête, sens à la dérive.

* * *

Ils étaient parvenus à conjurer ce que Kelvin avait fait peser sur eux depuis près d'une décennie... le plus touché du lot avait été Joker car il se trouvait régulièrement en première ligne entre la troupe et le baron. C'était lui que la folie grandissante de "père" frappait toujours en premier. En tant que servant, il gravitait dans l'espace intime du baron. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui, le premier, s'était saisi de la main tendue de "père" pour s'y accrocher de toute sa faible force. Un geste qui lui coûta son intégrité morale.

Aujourd'hui, "père" n'était plus qu'une ombre lointaine. Une victoire que savourait secrètement Joker, s'étirant au soleil après avoir fait une sieste post-lecture contre le tronc d'un large chêne. Le soleil jouait, taquin, dans les reflets déjà intenses de sa chevelure.

Aujourd'hui, il était à la tête d'une troupe connue et aimée. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui entourait de son affection les siens. Il avait enfin pu se réaliser.


End file.
